Kagome una diosaYoukai
by Vampirestar
Summary: Kagome es la diosa de los elementos pero por su bien fue enviada a la tierra para no tener que casarce con Aneketsu el dios de los elementos. Pero en esta busqueda conocera el amor que le puede brindar un frío Youkai...
1. Reencuentro

Hola estoy nueva aqui espero que les guste mi fic por favor dejen comentarios gracias

**Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen les pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi **

Capitulo I

Reencuentro

Era una tarde muy tranquila y nuestro grupo favorito estaba acampando mientras las chicas preparaban los chicos se vallaban pues cerca habían una aguas termales después de comer ellas se fuero bañar

Kagome: ahh que deliciosa esta el agua

Sango: si esta tibiecita

Shippo: si wiii esta rica

Kagome: jejeje

Sango: que piensas hacer después de recolectar los fragmentos de shikon

Kagome: no se sango pero espero que encontremos rápido a naraku para así destruirlo

Sango: si yo también

Siguen conversando un rato y después de quince minutos se salen y se van al campamento

Kagome: ahhh ya me voy a dormir buenas noches

Sango: buenas noches kagome

Miroku: buenas noches srta. Kagome

Inuyasha: ….

Kagome se acuesta adormir con shippo igual todos inuyasha se sube a una rama espera a que todos se duerman y sale corriendo así el bosque. Kagome se despierta

Kagome pensamiento: que es esta presencia

se levanta cuidadosamente tratando de no despertar a nadie y sale corriendo para ver si lo que ella pensaba era verdad después de correr por unos minutos se esconde de tras de un árbol

Inuyasha: te amo Kikio

Kikio: y yo a ti mi querido Inuyasha, cuando termine la pelea con naraku te tendrás que venir con migo al infierno

Inuyasha: claro que si (y se dan un tierno beso)

Kagome pensamiento: por que inuyasha te odio

Kagome había estaba practicando con la anciana arquería y como ocultar su olor así fue como inuyasha no la pudo detectar

Después salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos no podía aguantar seguir viendo aquella escena

Después sin querer se tropieza con alguien

Kagome: lo siento (pero no había visto quien era)

…..?: no hay problema

Cuando kagome sube la cabeza se encuentra con

Kagome: Retsu amigo que haces aquí y lo abraza

Retsu: solo vine a visitarte discordia

Kagome: que bien cupido jajaja

Ret: se ve que no te as olvidado de mi nn

Kagome: pero cupido como te voy a olvidar si tu eres unos de mis mejores amigos

Ret: kagome ay algo que tengo que decirte por eso vine

Kagome: habla??

Retsu: kagome Aneketsu esta planeando venir en tu búsqueda para que te conviertas en su esposa

Kagome: que pero es que no se cansa yo ya le dije que no cuando era diosa

Ret: si lo pero mi deber es entrenarte pues por tu bien pasaste a ser mortal ahora tengo que ayudarte a que los despiertes

Kagome: ok pero yo no quiero ser diosa

Retsu: si tu no quieres no lo serás solo ceras una youkai para dejar de ser mortal tu misma tienes que renunciar a tu vida mortal

Kagome: ok gracias retsu

Ret: le corresponde el abrazo bueno nos vemos

Kagome: oki nos vemos Retsu

Ret: si ya sabes a esta hora aquí

Kagome: ok

Se va caminando al campamento pero en el camino se topa con inuyasha

Inu: kagome que haces aquí

Kagome: nada solo caminaba y tu

Inu: Feh!! También

Kagome: bueno me voy a dormir —Dijo Kagome con voz melancólica y sin mirarlo—

Bueno espero que les guste


	2. Ritsu el sirviente de Aneketsu

Capitulo II

Ritsu el sirviente de Aneketsu

-Hay que bien dormí—bosteza Kagome—_no puedo creer que vuelva a ver a Aneketsu después de tanto tiempo por fin e recuperado mis recuerdos_

_-_Buenos días Kagome —dice sango con alegría y algo dormida —te parece si nos damos un delicioso baño

-Si me parece muy buena idea—dice Kagome sonriendo

Ambas chicas van a las mismas aguas termales de la otra noche después de darse un baño se dirigen al campamento donde los chicos habían recogido un poco de fruta para comer…comienza a recoger sus cosas y vuelven a empezar su viaje después de caminar por unas horas escuchan unos gritos y comenzaron a correr y sin tener que hacerlo por mucho tiempo se encontraron con un gran monstruo atacaba una aldea

-Chicos apurémonos ay que ayudar a estas personas—decía Kagome con preocupación

-Si andando—decía inuyasha

Un youkai en forma humana atacaba la aldea

-Inuyasha ese Youkai tiene dos fragmentos de la perla de incrustados en la frente

Inuyasha asintió y ataco al Youkai

-VIENTO CORTANTE!!!!!!!!!!

-Maldición mi vierto cortante no le izo nada

-El viento cortante de inuyasha no le izo nada

-jajajaja Crees que con un ataque tan débil podrás vencer inútil hanyou—decía el youkai de forma malvada—ahora entrégame a la humana y a los fragmentos de Shikon

-Ni en tus mejores sueños ahora…

-Quien te manda—grita Kagome—_kami si no me equivoco parece uno de los sirvientes de aneketsu _

-Al parecer sigue teniendo las mimas agallas que siempre Lady Kagome

-_kami si era Ritsu uno de los sirvientes de aneketsu—_a que vienes—preguntaba Kagome con voz firme

-Por usted mi Lady…mi amo la desea y es mi debes llevársela

-Kagome conoces a este tipo

-Pero que bajo a caído Lady Kagome antes no hubiera dudado matar al que le hablara así

-Pero que estupideces dices—decía inuyasha furioso no entendía nada de lo que ese extraño y Kagome hablaban y por que le decía Lady ay todo estaba muy confuso—como Kagome me va a matar no seas ingenuo el único que va a morir eres tu prepárate para pelear

-Será un placer—decía con voz sádica—verte morir—de la nada el youkai como pensaba inuyasha saca un katana con una aura azul

-Alto Ritsu si fuera una Diosa no dudaría en matarte así que no tientes a tu suerte recuerda que puede que mis poderes estén sellado pero no dudare en matarte—decía Kagome molesta cada vez se estaba descubriendo mas—además no querrás que tu amo se entere que trataste con descortesía a su Lady y tu sabes cual es el precio ahora vete y dile que si me quiere que venga personalmente por mi a pero antes de irte—Kagome le disparo una flecha justamente a la frente donde le saco los fragmentos

-Maldita te matare—decía con rabia

-No lo creo—decía apuntándole con una flecha—con esa solo desee que te quitara los fragmentos con esta te puedo matar

-Esto no se quedara así ya veras cuando estés en las manos de mi amo

-Eso no llegara a pasar nunca y si llegaría a pasar estaría en su cama haciendo le el amor pero como eso nunca va a pasar sigue soñando ahora vete que tu presencia me repugna

El Youkai con solo chasquear sus dedos desapareció

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que Kagome le había dicho y cuando había mejorado su puntería y por que le decían Diosa y Lady muchas preguntas por aclarar —esto era lo que pensaban sus acompañantes

-¿Quien demonios era el?...por que te decía Lady

-No les puedo decir todavía lo siento

-Que acaso no nos tiene confianza—pregunto confundida Sango

-Si se las tengo pero yo estoy confundida todavía no les puedo responder ninguna de las preguntas que se formulan en sus mentes—decía Kagome con una mirada de tristeza

-Pero Kagome por que ese tipo te quería…y que significa lo ultimo que le dijiste de que estarías en la cama de su amo—preguntaba Shippo con inocencia

-Cosa de adultos Shippo que cuando seas grande lo entenderás—decía Kagome con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Goddess of the elements

-Que!!!—dijeron Sango, Inuyasha y Shippo

-Así es Monje Miroku—decía Kagome con una sonrisa Miroku sabia pero como se entero—pero como lo supiste

-jejeje—miroku rió nerviosamente— es fácil señorita. Kagome el le dijo Lady y usted se llamo Diosa y el aura de la flecha era roja y no rosada como una miko así que tengo en mi presencia a la Goddess of the elements—dijo miroku mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome y la besaba

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta no entendía nada por que Miroku le beso la mano a Kagome y esta no dijo nada

-Ay demonios no entiendo nada alguien se puede explicar…y Miroku suelta la mano de Kagome…y que significa Goddess of the elements o como se diga—decía Inuyasha exasperado

-Todo a su Tiempo—Dijeron Kagome y Miroku al mismo tiempo


	3. La Nueva Integrante

Capitulo III

La nueva integrante

-Vamos Kagome si ya Miroku lo sabe por que nosotros no podemos—decía Sango en formad de suplica

-No Sango no puede decirte cuando llegue el momento te lo diré ok solo confía en mi—decía Kagome con voz dulce

-No nos queda otra opción verdad—dijeron Sango, Inuyasha y Shippo

-No no les queda de otra—decía Kagome divertida—ahora nos vamos verdad

-Si pero ay que recoger los fragmentos—dijo Inuyasha un tanto molesto

-Si es cierto se me olvidaba—Kagome toma los fragmentos y al contacto con sus dedos los dos fragmentos de la perla de shikon se purifican—listo vamos nos

En eso se acerca los de la aldea

-Gracias por salvarnos de ese Youkai—decía uno de los aldeanos—nuestra aldea esta en deuda con ustedes que podemos hacer por ustedes jovencitos

-Tal vez podamos pasar la noche en una de sus cabañas—dijo Inuyasha pensativo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esto que estará tramando Inuyasha

-Si no será ningún problema—dijo el aldeano que era un anciano—vengan por aquí queda mi casa

Y al caminar se encuentran con la casa más grande que había en el pueblo

-Bueno esta será la habitación de las jovencitas y la de ustedes jóvenes es la de al lado si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme—dijo el aldeana muy amablemente

-Gracias—dijeron todos

-Cera mejor que pasemos la noche aquí—dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha te sientes bien—dice Miroku tocando la frente de Inuyasha

-Fhe!!!! Que me puede suceder Miroku—dice Inuyasha enojado—a Kagome no le gusta dormir a la intemperie

-Ja!! Desde cuando tan cuidadoso conmigo Inuyasha—decía Kagome confundida—**¿¿¿¿¿_acaso se preocupa por que me ama???...o por amistad...pues por amistad por que mas que tonta soy por pensar de que me ama en su corazón solo hay lugar para Kikyo_**_—_que quieres Inuyasha

-ehh!!! Yo…bueno—**_diablos por que están difícil decir Kikyo viajara con nosotros…maldición en el lío que me eh metido—_**Fhe!!!! Yo solo quería decirles que Kikyo viajara a partir de mañana con nosotras

-QUE!!!!!—dijeron todos

-Como???—pregunto una confundida Sango

-…..—Kagome estaba con la mirada gacha y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos—eso es…lo que deseas…Inuyasha—pregunto Kagome con la voz temblorosa

-Ehh!!—dijo un confundido Inuyasha

-Es lo que deseas—Kagome seguía con la mirada gacha—**_lo sabia solo era para que aceptáramos a su querida Kikyo yo…yo no le puedo decir que no si el la quiere no me interpondré ya se que Inuyasha nunca va a dejar de amarla este echo lo confirmo_**

-No…entiendo—dijo Inuyasha

-MALDICIÓN INUYASHA TANTO LA AMAS—grito Kagome—que quieres que nos acompañe…tanto la amas que temes perderla….tanto la amas que por miedo a perderle quieres que nos acompañe para poder protegerla….y saber que es tuya y nadie te la va a quitar o hacerle daño—pregunto Kagome con la voz apagada y derramando varias lagrimas que eran disimuladas por su flequillo pero que aun así se veían

Miroku/Shippo/Sango e Inuyasha están sorprendidos por las preguntas de Kagome

-Si Kagome—respondió Inuyasha con voz firme—yo esperaba decirte mi dedición a solas pero creí que era mejor que todos lo supieran

-ya veo Inuyasha….no te…preocupes Kikyo puede unirse al grupo si tu felicidad esta a su lado yo no te la negare Inuyasha… yo deseo que seas feliz no importa con quien sea… yo desde el principio supe que mi amor no era correspondido y aun así acepte estar a tu lada pensando que podrías cambiar de opinión—Kagome levanto la cabeza y miro a Inuyasha a los ojos…su bellos ojos estaban cubierto por las lagrimas—pero ya veo que no es así…yo solo espero que seas muy feliz con ella Inuyasha—dijo Kagome con la voz quebrada y el corazón roto sonrío por raro que suene sonrío—Ja!!! No pienses que te libraras tan fácil de mi eh seguiré para ayudar a recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon—Kagome sonrío sinceramente y salio de la habitación

-Ka…go…me—Inuyasha estaba sorprendido pensó que lo odiaría que lo golpearía que muchas cosas pero nunca pensó que Kagome preferiría feliz a un que no fuera ella la que se la brindara esa felicidad… le importaba mas la felicidad de el que la suya propia como se notaba que Kagome era una gran chica solo esperaba que ella pudiera encontrar la felicidad igual que el

-**_La srta. Kagome tiene un corazón muy grande y un alma bondadosa lastima que tenga que sufrir tanto—_**yo…amigo si esa es tu decisión yo no te la voy a reprochar la que tenia que hablar ya hablo y si la Srta. Kagome esta de acuerdo yo también…aunque no me agrada la idea—y también sale de la habitación

-Espérame Miroku—Grito Shippo—**_pobre Kagomecita debe estar llorando por el tonto de Inuyasha_**

-Inuyasha espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta yo solo lo acepto por que Kagome dijo que si tu sabes que todos la queremos…y sabemos que ella no le importo su felicidad al dejar que Kikyo viajara con nosotros demostró el gran corazón que tiene—dijo Sango en forma lenta y calmada y salio de la habitación

-lo siento Kagome pero la amo—dijo Inuyasha y bajo la cabeza y salio a buscar a los chicos

-¿Por que? Inuyasha…¿Por que? No la pudiste olvidar yo te amaba—decía Kagome llorando

-Kagome!!!!!!!!!—Grito Sango—Espera!!

-No!!! Déjenme en paz no quiero ver a nadie!!!!!!!!!—grito Kagome

-Pero….—fue detenida—eh!

-Cera mejor esperar a que se recupere lo mejor cera dejarla sola para que piense—dijo Miroku sosteniendo a Sango del brazo

-Si tiene razón Mon….—Sango con una venita en la Frete

PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pervertido…Hentai—Grito Sango roja de la furia—usted nunca cambia excelencia ni en estos momentos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-jejeje Sanguito es que mi mano se resbalo—río nervioso Miroku

-Pues hoy le corto la Maldita mano—grito Sango y lo comenzó a perseguir tratando de darle con el Boomerang

-No Sanguito espera …. No cuidado con mi mano—decía Miroku corriendo de Sango

-Este monje libidinoso nunca cambia—Dijo Shippo

-Que sucede aquí—pregunto Inuyasha—y Kagome

-Esta en el bosque salio corriendo—dijo shippo con enfado—y pos miroku lo de siempre…solo que ahora sango le va a cortar la mano

-Eh!!—dijo asustado Inuyasha—Ehhh!!!!!!!!! Sango de a Miroku no vale tu tiempo—grito Inuyasha

-JA!!!—y le monto el boomerang a Miroku por la cabezota sacándole un chichonzote—para que aprenda monje Hentai!!!

-Oye Sanguito no te enojes solo fue una bromita

-No me hable…cera mejor que entremos

Hai!!—asintieron todos (N/A. menos Kagome pos que no estaba creo que eso no tengo que decirlo jejeje disculpen)


	4. Retsu el amigo de kagome

Capitulo IV

Retsu el amigo de Kagome

-¿Por que Inuyasha?—decía Kagome mientras derramaba gruesas lagrimas de desamor—pero si tu la amas yo seré feliz sabiendo que tu lo eres—en eso alguien posa una mano en su hombro y esta voltea rápidamente—¿Retsu?

-Así es princesita—mientras la toma en sus brazos y le da un calido abrazo y secaba sus lágrimas el sabía por lo que estaba pasando

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo—mientras esta también corresponde el abrazo

-Lo mismo digo Goddess of the elements—dice Retsu con tono varonil

-No me llames así—mientras esta le sonríe calidamente—a que se debe tu presencia en la tierra querido amigo—pregunto curiosamente. Por cierto Retsu es un amigo de Kagome de cuando ella estaba con los Dioses

Retsu es alto como de 1.85 Cabello verde como el pasto liso y largo asta los muslos, y ojos negros como la noche, orejas como las de un Humano, y una pequeña estrella de cinco puntas negra en su frete, era de musculatura atlética, y de tez tostada como el trigo, su kimono estaba compuesto por un Hakama Negro y el Haori Blanco de manga ancha con los bordes azules y pétalos de cerezos verde agua, los zapatos como los de sesshoumaru, y una tira donde estaban las armas, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones de cabello afuera.

-Lo siento princesita—le dice mientras le sonríe dulcemente—la razón por la que estoy aquí es que es hora de que despiertes tus poderes, mi deber es entrenarte

-Si pero como vamos a hacer, no puedes viajar con el grupo todavía nos le eh contado todo—decía muy pensativa Kagome el estar con su amigo le así olvidar sus problemas

-Pues aremos algo fácil…todas las noches, en un lugar seguro y lejos de tus amigos llámame y yo apareceré

-Ok, pero mis armas cuales serán—dijo Kagome

-Todo esta resuelto princesita tu padre te envío a Etsu Katana (Espada Celestial) y tu madre te obsequio un arco

-Oh! Gracias Retsu—y lo abrazo—cuando empezamos

-Ahorita mismo será mejor que te cambies

-Si—kagome utilizo sus poderes para cambiarse de ropa, ella había estado practicando un poco, después de concentrarse un poco una luz roja la rodeo y al desaparecer traía puesto un pescador, por arriba de la rodilla de color negro, un Haori Crema que le llegaba hasta la cadera, amarrado como con una especie de corsé negro de cuero, ajustado a su pequeña cintura, y resaltando mas aun un sus enormes pechos, unas botas sin tacón hasta la rodilla, y el cabello amarrado en una Coleta alta—que tal me veo

-Preciosa como siempre

-Gracias—mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-Lo primero cera identificar las auras, para eso debes concentrarte

Y así estuvieron practicando Kagome aprendía rápido puesto que había estado practicando con la anciana Kaede, para el final de la noche kagome ya identificaba las auras, y sabia defenderse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

-No creen que Kagome a tardado mucho tiempo—pregunto shippo preocupado

-Si pero hay que dejarla pensar Shippo—dijo serenamente el monje miroku

-Pero es que estoy preocupado si algo le pasa a Kagomecita

-Keh! Nada le va a pasar si no ya estuviera escuchando los gritos así que tranquilízate—dijo inuyasha que estaba sentado en su posición de Indio

-Y a ti quien te hablo bestia por tu culpa Kagome esta así

-…—Shippo en cierto modo tenia razón….no!!! por su culpa, por su decisión Kagome estaba asi, pero no podía hacer nada el amaba a Kikiyo

-Lo mejor cera dormir kagome vendrá cuando este mejor—dijo sango

-Hai!—dijeron todos y así apagaron la vela que daba luz a la habitación

-Kami el sol esta saliendo—decía una muy agotada kagome estaba sudada por el entrenamiento tenia unas cuantas heridas y rasguños provocados por el entrenamiento Retsu era un oponente realmente fuerte no por nada era su amigo y guardián—cera mejor que me valla

-Si cera lo mejor princesita pero primero debes bañarte ok—dijo dulcemente Retsu

-Si pero será de camino—entonces recordó todo y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos—yo…

-Shh!!! No llores princesa—Retu tomo a Kagome y la estrecho en un dulce abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello—no debes llorar muñequita, debes ser fuerte ese Hanyou no te merece

-Pero yo lo amo Retsu, lo amo con todo mi corazón pero el prefiere al cadáver de Kikyo—decía llorando kagome mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amigo

-Shh!!!...lo se princesa pero tienes que ser fuerte, yo se que podrás salir de esta—decía dulcemente Retsu mientras le alisaba el cabello—Ahora es mejor que te vallas deben estar preocupados

-Si—asiente—nos vemos Retsu te quiero mucho amigo—dice kagome mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

-Y yo a ti princesita—y después de esto desaparece como por arte de magia

Kagome emprende camino así la aldea pero antes de estos toma un pequeño baño en la laguna que estaba cerca de la aldea

Había amanecido y nuestro grupo favorito había despertado, pero faltaba la miko que siempre los acompañaba entonces recordaron a partir de hoy tendrían una nueva integrante Inuyasha tampoco estaba debía estar buscando a su Kikyo

Y así era inuyasha se levanto y salio en busca de Kikyo, mientras que los demás desayunaban unos panecillos y un poco de te que les trajeron los dueños de la mansión, al rato llego Inuyasha con Kikyo este desayuno, pero kagome no llegaba

-…—Kikyo

-…—Shippo

-…—Miroku

-…—Sango

-Mmmmmm—esto era lo único que podía articular el Hanyou y la tención era evidente

-No aguanto!!!—Grito Shippo—Estoy preocupado Kagome no llega y nosotros lo único que hacemos es vernos las caras

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar shippo—dijo tranquilamente el monje miroku mientras le daba un sorbo a su te

-Ay que tener paciencia—dijo Sango que miraba con odio a kikyo

-Pero es que desde anoche no regresa Inuyasha!!! No piensas hacer nada—protesto shippo

-No hay problema Shippo ya regrese—dijo una dulce voz

-KAGOME!!!!!!!!!—grito Shippo muy feliz y se tiro a sus brazos—me tenias preocupado

-Kagome amiga, nos preocupaste mucho—dijo sango mientras la abrazaba

-Srta. Kagome que bueno que esta bien—dijo Feliz también el monje miroku

-Siento haberlos preocupados—dijo tristemente Kagome—pero ya estoy aquí—y sonrió estaba triste pero el ver a su amigo le dio ánimos

-Soy yo Srta. Kagome o esta radiante—pregunto el monje mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Ehh!!!!—dijeron todos como podía estar radiante así que la vieron fijamente era cierto lucia de primavera, estaba con la cara iluminada y sus ojos demostraban felicidad aunque también tristeza, oigan pero ese no era su uniforme

-Oh!!! Srta. Kagome le queda muy bien ese traje de entrenamiento—dijo lascivamente miroku mientras deslizaba su mano por el trasero de Sango

PLAFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se pudo escuchar la mega Cachetada que le dio sango que los pájaros salieron huyendo

-HENTAI!!!—grito sango roja de la ira

-Lo siento sanguito es que mi mano tiene vida propia—dijo el monje sonriendo nerviosamente

-Jejeje Monje Miroku usted no cambia

-nnU

-Kagomecita donde conseguiste esa ropa te queda muy bonita

-Gracias Shippo

El traje que llevaba Kagome era como el de anoche pero tenía unos cambios: ahora era el pescador por encima de la rodilla de color celeste de algodón, la parte superior era un Haori de color blanco hasta la cadera amarrado con un obi del mismo color que el pescador solo que el lazo no era tan sofisticado, unas botas de tacón bajos hasta arriba de la rodilla blancas, y el cabello recogido en dos colitas al lado de las orejas

-En serio Kagome te queda muy bien—dice Sango

-Gracias Sango—Dice Kagome

-Kagome por que te brillan los ojitos—pregunto Shippo con curiosidad

-Srta. Kagome que abra estado asiendo anoche que vino tan alegre o con quien habrá estado—dijo el Monje de forma pervertida

Ante este comentario tanto Kikyo como Inuyasha voltearon a ver a Kagome la cual ya tenía la cara roja como un tomate

-Yo!...Yo!...Estaba entrenando con un amigo—dice con un poco emoción Kagome

-Solo entrenando—volvió a preguntar el Monje de forma pervertida

-Si que mas podría estar haciendo—dijo Kagome roja como un tomate por la forma de preguntar del monje

-Que Hentai es usted Excelencia—regaño Sango a Miroku

-….—Miroku solo tenía una sonrisa pervertida

-Además de nosotros a quien conoces tu—dice de forma interrogativa InuYasha

-Que te importa!—dice molesta Kagome

-Fhe! a lo mejor y es hasta embuste solo quieres llamar la tención

-Me estas diciendo embustera InuYasha cuando te e mentido—dice Kagome con ira y al borde del llanto

-Cu….—InuYasha no pudo terminar por que apareció Retsu

Ante su aparición todos quedaron impresionados por lo menos Sango estaba babeando

-Que demonios sucede Kagome—pregunto con enojo Retsu

-Nada Retsu no tenias por que haber venido—dice Kagome

-No puede dejar que el idiota de ese hanyou te lastime—dice con rabia

-A quien le llamas hanyou—dice Molesto Inuyasha y lo ataca con colmillo de acero pero Retsu rápidamente lo esquiva y le da un golpe en el estomago que lo deja sin aire

-Mal..di..to

-No toques a InuYasha—dice Kikyo y le dispara un flecha pero antes que toque a Retsu Kagome Interviene y la quema

-Que!!—dice sorprendida Kikyo

-No toques a Retsu—dice molesta Kagome

-El ataco a InuYasha o acaso estas ciega—dice Kikyo con molestia "**_como es posible que haya quemado mi flecha solo alguien con gran poder espiritual podría hacerlo"_**

-Retsu solo me defendía

-Que acaso no lo sabes hacer tu, tan débil eres—dijo Kikyo de forma molesta

Una oleada de sentimientos ataco a Kagome rabia, ira, dolor, tristeza, VENGANZA, sus ojos se tornaron tan rojos como la pura sangre y se podía ver la maldad pura un viento azoto la cabaña un trueno callo y Kagome tenia en sus manos un poderosa espada de Diamante con La base de oro blanco con esmeraldas y rubíes al sacarlo de la tierra y al contacto de sus manos el filo de la espada se volvió rojo como una llama, pero esto no paso a mayores por que Retsu le dio un golpe a Kagome que la izo desmayarse este la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en el futón que estaba en la habitación

-Que fue eso—dijeron asustados Shippo, Sango, Miroku

-Eran los poderes de la Diosa de los elementos—contesto Retsu

-Pero no tiene que dejar de ser mortal para poder controlarlos—dijo Miroku

-Si por eso sus ojos se volvieron así de rojos como humana no puede controlar sus sentimientos son demasiados fuerte y el Odio ganaría—comento Retsu

-Pero Kagome es un ser puro—dijo sango

-Lo es pero recuerden lo que a sufrido y el hecho de que Kikyo este aquí—dijo Retsu calmadamente

-Si pero Kagome no la odia—dice Shippo

-No pero le molesta su presencia es que acaso no conocen los sentimientos de Kagome—dijo Retsu un poco molesto como era posible que ellos no supieran mucho de Kagome

-Disculpa nuestra ignorancia si sabemos de sus sentimientos pero no sabes mucho de su vida ¿quien eres tu?—pregunto Sango de forma calmada sentía que podía confiar en el

InuYasha solo veía estaba molesto después de todo Kagome no mentía, al parecer su pequeña Miko tenía muy buenas influencias EH!! Desde cuando Kagome era SU PEQUEÑA que demonios le estaba sucediendo

-Disculpen que no me haya presentado soy Retsu Niwamoto guardián de Goddes of the Elements, mi deber es proteger a Lady Kagome de cualquier ser, eso te incluye a ti Inuyasha—todos se sorprendieron sabía su nombre y Retsu como que leyó sus mentes—si se los nombre de cada uno tu eres Sango la mejor amiga de Kagome—mientras señalaba a nuestra querida Taijiya—eres una exterminadora de monstruos, tu eres Miroku un monje pervertido pero de gran corazón, tu eres Shippo un kitsune eres como el hijo de Kagome y tu eres InuYasha un Hanyou al cual odio mucho por que siempre haces sufrir a Kagome si yo fuera ella ya te hubiera matado—al escuchar esto todos tenían una gotita detrás de la cabeza—y por ultimo Kikyo la novia de Inuyasha eres el cadáver viviente de una Ex-Gran Miko

-Woo! Tu si que sabes—dijo Shippo impresionado

-Pero dime Retsu—dijo Miroku—Por que apareciste ahorita esta no es la primera pelea que tienen Kagome e Inuyasha a causa de la Srta. Kikyo

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

N./A. Gracias a todos por dejar mensajes de verdad que les agradesco por su apoyo y disculpen los pequeños Horrores jejeje es que soy nueva en esta página y no suelo escribir en este formato disculpen cualquier cosa y espero que le siga gustador hasta luego y gracias a todos por su apoyo.


	5. Retsu el amigo de Kagome 2da Parte

Capitulo IV

Retsu el amigo de Kagome

2da. Parte

-Por que…Kagome esta apunto de sufrir una transformación o metamorfosis…Ahora ella es un ser puro sin ningún odio, ni resentimientos por eso debo evitar a toda costa que siga teniendo malas experiencias por que a la hora de esta transformación depende de la situación ella puede seguir normal o volverse malvada y eso traería al mundo el Juicio Final o el Fin del Mundo

-Khe!!!—dijo sorprendido InuYasha

-Pero que tipo de transformación—pregunto sango

-Si no lo saben Kagome es la diosa de los elementos o Goddess of the elements, lo que vieron ahorita es una pequeña parte de su poder por eso es que hay que tener cuidado cuando sufra su metamorfosis ella tiene el poder suficiente de acabar con el mundo—dijo Retsu

Todos estaban sorprendidos menos Miroku no podían creer que Kagome fuera una diosa

-No sabes cuando Kagome cambiara—pregunto shippo

-No!—Dijo Retsu

-Eso quiere decir que no es mi reencarnación…y que tampoco es su forma original—dijo Kikyo

-Así es Miko la apariencia que tiene ahora Lady Kagome es solo un disfraz—respondió Retsu

-Pero si es una diosa que hace en la tierra—pregunto InuYasha

-Eso ella tiene que respondérselos…solo espero que mi Lady encuentre al hombre que la merezca y no la haga sufrir—dijo tristemente mientras le alisaba los cabellos en sus ojos se pudo notar que estaba enamorado de ella

-La amas mucho verdad—pregunto Sango

Ante esto todos dieron un brinquito y lo vieron

-Es mi deber protegerla la cuido desde que es pequeña…seria una falta enamorarme de Lady Kagome ella nunca me correspondería—Respondió tristemente

-Eso no significa que no la puedas amar—dijo suavemente Sango

-Es hora de que me baya ya esta por despertar..—y con un solo chasquido de sus dedos desapareció

En eso Kagome despierta

-Odio que haga eso—dijo tranquilamente la espada aun la tenia en la mano—Eclipse—y con esa palabra la espada desapareció…se levanto y se dirigió a donde kikyo Inuyasha se pudo entre ellas—no le pienso hacer nada Inuyasha

-Que quieres—dijo Kikyo fríamente

-Lo siento—todos estaban sorprendidos—no fue mi intención atacarte yo perdí el control

-…—Kikyo solo asintió

-n.n Bueno partamos todavía tenemos que encontrar a Naraku y a los fragmentos de la Perla—dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa

-Gracias a todos—dijo Sango y Kagome se despidieron de los aldeanos y se fueron

Llevaban dos días caminando sin parar no tenían ni pista de naraku ni de los fragmentos el ambiente no era tenso y por raro que pareciera la presencia de kikyo ya era indiferente al grupo, era un atardecer y el grupo paro en el bosque

-cera mejor que paremos a descansar—dijo Kagome

-Si llevamos dos días caminando estoy cansada—aporto Sango

-Si InuYasha descansamos—suplico Kikyo

-Shippo se quedo dormido—río suavemente Miroku

-Fhe!! Descansemos—dijo InuYasha

-SI!!—Gritaron las chicas

-Yo busco leña—dijo Kikyo

-Yo busco que comer—dijo sango

-Te acompaño Sanguito—Dijo miroku pasándole a Kagome el pequeño shippo

-Yo iré arreglando las cosas—dijo Kagome

Así todos comenzaron kagome abrió su saco de dormir y acostó a Shippo Kikyo trajo la leña y con ayuda de Kirara encendieron el fuego

-solo conseguimos esto—Dijo miroku

-Se! Creen que sea suficiente—dijo sango mostrando un Jabalí enorme

-Ustedes creen u.uUUU—dijeron Kikyo y Kagome

-No se por que INUYASHA come como por diez—dijo Sango

-Que yo que— bajo Inuyasha con una venita en la frente

-Que tu comes como por diez—dijo sango de forma divertida—casi siempre te acabas toda la comida

-Jajaja—Rio kagome—es cierto tu siempre te lo comes todo además tu no comes engulles

Todos rieron menos Inuyasha

-No me da risa—dijo enfadado InuYasha

Preparan la comida, comen y se van a dormir

-Ah!!! Kami que calor hace—dijo Kagome soñolienta—que temprano es apenas son las una de la madrugada—se levanto y comenzó a caminar—puedo sentir unas aguas termales cercas—alrededor de media hora llego a un pequeña lago muy hermoso tenia florales y muchos árboles de gran espesor se desvistió y se hundió—**_que fría esta justo lo que necesito para refrescarme—_**pensó

Por otro lado caminaba un imponente y frío TaiYoukai

-Rin, Jaken descansen—dijo frío sesshoumaru

-Si amo—dijo Jaken

-Señor Sesshoumaru Rin tiene hambre—dijo la niña poniéndose una mano en su estomago

-Jaken traedle comida a Rin—Dijo inexpresivo

-Si amo—dijo Jaken—**_maldita humana por que tengo que ser yo…ya no soy sirviente del amo si no niñera de una humana…mocosa insolente no se como el amo la soporta_** (Jaken le trae unos pescado a Rin los cuales los cocinan en una fogata

-Jaken cuida a Rin—dijo sesshoumaru y comenzó a caminar

-Tenga cuidado señor sesshoumaru—le dijo rin sonriendo y agitando una de sus manitas

-**_Que es este aroma a rosas, es muy exquisito y excitante—_**sesshoumaru camina un buen tiempo siguiendo un atrayente aroma cuando llega a un lago, pero que veían sus ojos en una piedra estaba una chica de perfil mojada sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros tapando una parte de sus grandes senos era delgada una cintura pequeña se podía notar un gran trasero tenía largas y torneadas piernas, unas gotas caían por su espalda una extraña sensación lo recorrió tubo deseos de secar esas gotas con su lengua pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por una voz

-Se que estas allí sesshoumaru sal—dijo tranquilamente Kagome

-Como supiste de mi presencia—dijo sesshoumaru sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo—**_de donde conozco esa voz—_**Como sabes mi nombre

-Ja! No me reconoces—dijo Kagome esta se paro de la piedra

A sesshoumaru por raro que parezca se le corto la respiración al ver la espalda y el desnudo trasero de la chica

-**_pero que demonios me pasa no es la primera ves que veo a alguien así y menos a una humana_**

Kagome se dio media vuelta pero al bajarse de la piedra el agua tapaba una de sus partes más intimas y su cabello sus senos

-**_era ella la mujer de su medio hermano—_**Humana que haces aquí no deberías estar con tu hombre

-Jajaja—Kagome rió dulcemente

-**_a caso se estaba burlando de el_**—Te burlas de mi humana—pregunto algo indignado sesshoumaru

-No solo me dio gracia tu comentario Inuyasha no es mío ni siquiera me a marcado—dijo mostrándole su cuello—ves

-…—**_no son nada pero siempre viaja con el y lo protege con su propia vida—_**es cierto el ama al cadáver de la ex-Miko—entonces se dio cuenta de su error la chica había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente

-**_Maldición estoy llorando…tengo que olvidarlo…no puedo lo amo_**—y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacía sesshoumaru cuando se dio cuenta lo estaba abrazando

-**_Keh!...que hace—_**pensó sesshoumaru este correspondió el abrazo cerrando sus ojos y colocando su cabeza arriba de la de la chica embriagándose con su sensual olor

-**_estoy abrazando a sesshoumaru…el me correspondió ¿por que?, ¿Por qué me siento protegida en sus brazos?—_**kagome subió la cabeza y lo vio el era tan guapo—**_guapo pero que demonios pienso, no puedo evitarlo la luna le da un toque de misterio—_**lo siento mucho fue un atrevimiento

-….—sesshoumaru solo la miraba fijamente

En ese momento Kagome nota su estado de desnudes

-O//////O estoy desnuda hay!!! Que pena—dijo Kagome avergonzada y toda roja

-jejee—sesshoumaru sonrió lascivamente

-No te rías eres un pervertido—dijo Kagome entre enojada y avergonzada—por favor voltéate

-Para que si ya no tienes nada que no haya visto—dijo sesshoumaru seductoramente y con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos

-No importa voltéate pervertido—dijo Kagome roja un rico viento meció sus cabellos asiendo desaparecer la ropa antigua de kagome este mismo la en volvió cuando ceso tenia puesto un short de mezclilla algo corto y una camiseta sin mangas beige con un dragón en la espalda unos zapatos de goma negros y el cabello suelto—listo ya puedes voltear

-…—**_que hermosa se ve aunque esa ropa este nunca la había visto…u.Uuuuu_**

-Sabías que tienes una linda sonrisa n////n—dijo algo sonrojada Kagome

-…. —sesshoumaru sorprendido se sonrojo levemente—**_ por que me siento así solo es una humana muy Hermosa…Demonios que pienso—_**Siento haberte echo llorar

- No…no te preocupes—dijo algo atragantada Kagome pero no pudo mas las lágrimas se volvieron a agolpar en sus ojos—**_no quiero llorar…no frente de el…_**

-**_Demonios la hice llorar otra vez—_**instintivamente la abrazo dulcemente

-Kagome le corresponde el abrazo y sigue llorando las lagrimas no cesaban sesshoumaru se recostó en un árbol y coloco a Kagome en su regazo

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llanto?—Pregunto curioso sesshoumaru mientras le alisaba el pelo a Kagome (N/A: que suerte tienen las que no se bañan yo quiero se ella!!! Jejeje cof cof –tos- creo que me e salido del fic sorry)

-InuYasha…yo lo amo…pero el a mi no…el ama a Kikyo…yo le jure que estaría con el…pensando que podía hacer que el me amara pero me equivoque…fui una tonta al pensarlo…yo lo amaba y el me engañaba con Kikyo…no lo culpo si la amaba les deseo lo mejor pero aun así me duele mucho…—dijo Kagome con suma tristeza las lagrimas corrían con mucha fuerza

-Yo no se que decirte—dijo sesshoumaru**_—por que soy tan sincero…no puedo evitarlo mi corazón se abre cuando la veo…que demonios estoy sintiendo…no me gusta verla triste, no puedo controlar mis emociones mi cuerpo no me hace caso…pero están hermosa_**

-No tienes que decir nada mucho has hecho con consolarme—Dijo Kagome y le regalo un tierna sonrisa—te puedo pedir un favor sesshoumaru

-….—no respondió

-Te puedes quedar conmigo—el no respondió lo que izo fue recostarla en su pecho y taparla con su peludita cola (N/A: n/n me encanta su colita jejejeje)


	6. Despertando Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclar****aciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Capitulo VI

Despertando Sentimientos

Al día siguiente el sol penetraba por la densa arboleda dando en la cara de nuestro bello TaiYoukai que al sentir el sol en su rostro se despertó

-_**nunca había dormido tan bien—**_en eso se mueve y se da cuenta de que la azabache no estaba con el—_**que se izo—**_se paro lentamente sacudió su ropaje y la busco con la mirada en ese mismo momento ella de un salto callo enfrente de el

-Buenos días Sesshoumaru ¿como dormiste?—pregunto alegremente Kagome

-….—Sesshoumaru no respondió

-Mira te traje comida—Kagome pudo notar como Sesshoumaru arrugaba el entrecejo

-Yo….—no pudo continuar por que Kagome lo interrumpió

-Mira como se que no comes comida humana te traje frutas, ¿te gusta la fruta verdad?—dijo Kagome poniendo la canasta de fruta enfrente de el, este la toma y se las comió

-_**Ok ya te eh visto tierna, desnuda, amable es hora de verte enojada, se que odias que te llamen humana**_—¿Por qué tantas atenciones humana?

-Por que me ayudaste—en ese momento reacciono la había llamado HUMANA respiro profundo y dijo—Tengo un nombre y es Kagome entiendes KA-GO-ME apréndetelo—dijo altaneramente Kagome

-A mi nadie me da ordenes humana, yo te llamo como se me antoje—dijo frío y cruel

-Pues a mi tampoco nadie me da ordenes, y tu no eres nadie para hacerlo, solo vienes y dices soy el TaiYoukai mas poderoso no siento nada, odio a los humanos y viajas con una niña humana, no te estas contradiciendo—dijo molesta Kagome con dos manos en la cintura

-_**Esta niña si es altanera…tengo que aceptarlo nunca espere esa respuesta**_—Tu no eres nadie para cuestionar mis dediciones—y la tomo por el cuello asfixiándola—_**solo te daré un susto para que sepas quien manda**_

-Eres..u.n…mal...di...to—dijo entre cortadamente Kagome por la falta de aire y con las dos manos en el brazo de Sesshoumaru este fue expulsado por una descarga eléctrica a un metro de distancia, Kagome tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de recuperar el aire perdido

-_**wooww que son esos poderes jaajaja es una gatita la pequeña**_—Maldita esto no se quedara así—y corrió rápidamente hacia ella pero en el camino ella grita

-DENTENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—grito Kagome, Sesshoumaru freno pero era muy tarde había tropezado con ella, dejándolos en una situación muy comprometedora el arriba de ella

-Se puede saber que demonios pretendes—dijo sin emoción Sesshoumaru

-Es que me tengo que ir, y no quiero que InuYasha venga—dijo Kagome

-Por que no huiste cuando me atacaste—dijo Sesshoumaru

-No quería hacerlo, me caes bien aunque eres muy frío—dijo sinceramente Kagome haciendo un lindo gesto con su nariz, cuando dijo esto rozo su nariz con la de Sesshoumaru—Discúlpame no fue mi intenci…—no pudo terminar Sesshoumaru la había besado, fue un beso tímido, Sesshoumaru suavemente recorría el labio inferior de Kagome pidiéndole permiso para entrar esta sin saber abrió un poco su boca y el beso se torno apasionado, voraz, ansioso, ese beso aunque no lo supieran demostraba sentimiento encontrados, cuando acabo por la falta de aire Kagome empujo a Sesshoumaru

-¿Por que?...¿Por que lo hiciste?—dijo Kagome al borde del llanto estaba muy confundida

-….—_**maldición ahora que le digo…Kagome te bese por un impulso, maldición no quiero hacerle daño, por que la bese no entiendo, no se por que lo hice**_

-¿Por qué todos juegan conmigo?...—dijo Kagome con la vista baja que la ocultaba su flequillo mientras las lagrimas descendían rápidamente

Sesshoumaru la vio estaba llorando el fue y la abrazo

-No me toques…por que me haces esto…—dijo Kagome moviéndose bruscamente intentando soltarse

-Yo…no se…por que lo hice—dijo Sesshoumaru lentamente

Kagome no podía soltarse del abrazo de Sesshoumaru así que se dejo abrazar

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Sesshoumaru—y dicho esto lo empujo y salió corriendo

-_**Maldición…la dañe ahora seguro me odia…por que no pude controlarme…mi corazón…late muy fuerte…maldita seguro me lanzo un hechizo…no lo creo es tan virginal…pero ese beso fue tan…RAYOS TENGO QUE SACARLA DE MI MENTE!!!!!!!!!**_—con estos pensamientos Sesshoumaru regreso al campamento

-Amo bonito regreso nos preocupo—dijo Jaken casi llorando

Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada fría

-Rin as sido una buena niña—dijo Sesshoumaru

-Si amo—Dijo Rin sonriente

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar

-Señor Sesshoumaru a donde vamos—pregunto curiosa Rin

-Niña no seas curiosa, no debes molestar al amo—la reprendió Jaken

-Lo siento Señor Jaken, Rin no quiere molestar—dijo triste Rin

-Jaken!!—dijo molesto Sesshoumaru

-Si amo!!—dijo Jaken asustado

-No molestes a Rin y Rin vamos al sur—dijo Sesshoumaru serio—ahora no se hable mas—y así partieron al sur Rin montada en el lomo de A-Un Jaken llevándolo y siguiendo a sesshoumaru

-_**¿Por qué?...¿Por que siento esto?..¿Por que mi corazón late tan fuerte?—**_esto era lo que pensaba Kagome mientras corría rápidamente por el bosque en pocos minutos y debido a su velocidad llego al campamento Kikyo era la única que estaba despierta

-¡Llegaste!—exclamo Kikyo

-Si—dijo Kagome sin aliento

-¿Donde estabas?—pregunto Kikyo—te gusta mucho preocupar a tu grupo no…siempre quieres ser el centro de atención—dijo Kikyo como celosa

-Claro que no…además no te incumbe lo que yo haga—dijo Kagome molesta

-Claro que si niña…no eras mas que eso…InuYasha nunca cera tuyo—dijo Kikyo

En ese momento todos despiertan

-Que esto—dijo Bajito miroku

-No se su excelencia—dijo Sango

-Como que están peleando—dijo Shippo

-Que demonios les pasa a estas ahora—dijo InuYasha

-esperemos a ver—dijo bajito miroku

-No se que te ve—dijo Kagome molesta—no eres mas que un cadáver de una ex – Miko, que le exige que se valla con el al infierno por que según tu es el culpable de tu muerte—dijo Kagome molesta

-Eso es solo un excusa niñita, el lo hace para no decirte en tu cara que me ama, que soy la única, yo le eh dado todo, yo lo hice hombre—dijo Kikyo

-Y por que tanto afan de alejarlo de mi, tan segura estas de que te ama, o solo sientes temor de que me pueda amar—dijo Kagome con una sonrisa burlona

-Calla..—Kikyo no pudo terminar

-No me callo por que te lo voy a dejar muy claro Kikyo, tu podrás ser quien quieras, su novia, su mujer, la querida, adorada, lo que tu quieras, pero aquí, el que a cuidado a InuYasha cuando esta herido e sido yo, cuando lo dejabas en mal estado por que te defendía de Naraku, era yo, yo siempre velaba por el, que este bien, juntos tenemos amigos, ahora tiene amigos, contigo tubo amigos Kikyo, yo nunca lo obligue a querer ser humano me encanta su forma de Hanyuo no quiero que se vuelva Youkai, tu estabas cuando sus transformaciones, no estaba yo, y aun así no le pido nada Kikyo, le prometí que estaría con el en las buenas y en las malas y aquí estoy, luchando junto a el, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que el sabe mis sentimientos, a pesar de que estas aquí, a pesar de los peligros nunca lo abandono, y si soy una niña, pero daría mi vida por el sin exigirle nada a cambio, podré ser todo lo que quieran una débil, chillona inmadura, pero lo amo, y nunca le eh pedido nada a cambio nunca lo eh obligado a que me ame, a que me corresponda, y me importa tanto y lo amo tanto, que deje que fuera feliz contigo que es la mujer que el a amado siempre, por que no lo entiendes y me dejas en paz se feliz con el hay esta te dejo el camino libre no te lo voy a quitar—dijo Kagome llorando—que no entiendes el no me ama—se volteo y dijo—si preguntan por mi estoy dando una vuelta

Kikyo la miro sorprendida, tantas cosas había sido esa niña, había sido una estupida al tratarla así, le debía mucho por haber cuidado a su InuYasha

Todos estaban sorprendidos ella había sido Kagome esa mujer, que había aclarado todo ante su rival se había rendido ella era Kagome la líder de su grupo una gran mujer

-_**Kagome…lo siento tanto…—**_pensó InuYasha

Todos se levantaron saludaron a Kikyo preguntaron por Kagome como si no hubieran escuchado nada, recogieron el campamento y en ese momento llego Kagome

-Amiga, donde estabas—pregunto Sango

-Dando una vuelta—dijo Kagome

-Nos preocupaste Kagome—dijo InuYasha

-Lo siento—dijo Kagome y le sonrió

-Ahora a donde nos dirigimos—pregunto Miroku

-Al sur—dijo InuYasha

-Al sur!!—pregunto Kikyo

-Si hace poco sentí la presencia del maldito de Sesshoumaru—dijo InuYasha—e iba hacía el sur el debe de saber del paradero de Naraku

Cuando InuYasha dijo Sesshoumaru Kagome se puso Roja parecía el traje de InuYasha

-Kagome que tienes te has puesto roja—dijo Shippo

Todos voltearon a verla

-Es cierto estas algo roja, tendrás fiebre—dijo Sango mientras le ponía una mano en la frente

-No tengo nada chicos, estoy bien—dijo Kagome sonriendo—_**por que me puse tan roja, ah!! Me ese beso—**_y soltó un suspiro de enamorada y se toco los labios

-Señorita Kagome esta enamorada—dijo Miroku con miedo

-eh!! Pero que tonterías dice Monje Miroku—dijo Kagome

-Esperen un momento—InuYasha olfateo a Kagome—hueles muy extraño—se acerco mas a ella y los pelitos de la espalda se le pararon—Kagome!, no tienes nada que decirme—dijo InuYasha viéndola serio

-no Inu..Yasha—dijo Kagome nerviosa InuYasha la vio fijamente y ella desvío la mirada

Todos miraron la escena extrañados

-Que sucede Inuyasha—pregunto Kikyo pasando una mano en el hombro de InuYasha

-Kagome huele a Sesshoumaru—dijo InuYasha

-Pero como es posible—dijo Sango

-Es cierto Kagomecita hueles a el—dijo shippo inocente

-que estuvo haciendo Señorita Kagome en ese paseo—dijo Miroku pervertidamente

Kikyo la miro y levanto una ceja

-Yo!...pero que tonterías dicen—_**diablos no puedo decir…no chicos es que tenía mucho calor…y fui a tomar un baño y en ese momento llego sesshoumaru y me consoló y me quede con el y después en la mañana lo bese o el me beso**_

-Responde Kagome—dijo InuYasha molesto

-no hice nada InuYasha, ni siquiera lo eh visto a lo mejor confundes el olor, estaba hablando con Retsu y alo mejor el tiene un olor similar al de Sesshoumaru—dijo Kagome

-Ya basta…Kagome es libre de hacer lo que quiera, además que podría hacer ella con el, no se supone que el odia a los humanos lo que pudo es haberla matado, yo la veo viva y sin ninguna herida—dijo Kikyo

-Es cierto…partamos al sur—dijo InuYasha no muy convencido, al parecer su Kikyo defendía a Kagome esto era un avance

El grupo partío al sur

-gracias—dijo Kagome

-De nada—dijo Kikyo le dio una sonrisa y le pico el ojo y corrió a donde InuYasha

-Que fue eso —dijo Sango

-No se pero presiento que las cosas van a cambiar—dijo Miroku


	7. Noche de Sexo

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclar****aciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Hola se los voy diciendo al comienzo este capitulo contiene lemon y es el primero que hago por favor no me juzguen muy fuerte nunca había echo uno quedo horrible sorry.

Capitulo VII

Noche de Sexo

Llevaban una semana de viaje desde la ultima platica todos se llevaban mejor con Kikyo y esta según InuYasha estaba volviendo a ser la misma mujer de la que se enamoro en el pasado, Kagome después del incidente con Sesshoumaru no lo vio mas en las noches cuando el grupo dormía iba a practicar con Retsu, su entrenamiento no era fácil realmente la agotaba pero ya era un poco mas fuerte su poder no despertaba completamente solo un treinta porciento había podido sacar a luz, como decía ya hace una semana había pasado y ya estaban en las tierras del sur, como siempre acamparon ya todos en la fogata.

-Chicas cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales podemos ir a tomar un baño—dijo Kikyo

-Si me parece bien, que dices Kagome—dijo animada Sango

-Me parece bien por que no me siento algo sucia vienes Shippo—dijo Kagome

-Si!—dijo alegre Shippo—oye Kagome puedes llevar esa cosa que ha muchas burbujas

-claro Shippo—le sonrío Kagome a Shippo

-Puedo bañarme con ustedes—dijo Miroku

-CLARO QUE NO!!!—contestaron las chicas unidas

-No es justo—dijo llorando estilo anime Miroku

-Kirara tu también vienes tienes tiempo que no tomas un baño—dijo Sango

La gatita se transformo y siguió a su dueña

-Oye InuYasha puedes vigilar que este pervertido no nos siga—dijo Kikyo

-No tienes ni que decirlo—Dijo InuYasha

-Por que—seguía llorando Miroku

-Vamonos—dijo Kagome, y así se fueron a bañar

-Como va tu relación con la Señorita Kikyo—pregunto Miroku después que las chicas se habían ido

-Fhe!! Normal supongo—dijo InuYasha, ante esta respuesta Miroku levanto un ceja

-No te entiendo InuYasha—exclamo Miroku

-Quiero decir, la amo pero no puedo ser cariñoso con ella delante de Kagome no quiero dañarla—dijo InuYasha

-Es muy sabía tu forma de actuar, pero creo que la Señorita Kagome ya le es indiferente si besas a Kikyo o no—dijo Miroku

-Por que lo dices Miroku—dijo InuYasha

-Por lo que pudimos escuchar ella tiene muy claro que tu no le correspondes y últimamente le e visto muy pensativa, además de que se lleva muy bien con la señorita Kikyo—dijo sabiamente Miroku

-Es cierto, se puede decir que se han vuelto muy amigas, pero por otro lado vas a perder a Sango si no dejas tus perversiones—dijo InuYasha

-Yo la amo pero ella se merece a alguien mejor que un pervertido como yo—dijo Miroku cabizbajo

-Yo creo que tu le gustas Miroku—dijo InuYasha—pero la confundes cuando cortejas a otras mujeres

-Y tu como sabes eso—Pregunto curioso y medio triste Miroku

-Kikyo me ha contado—dijo InuYasha

-Que te ha dicho—dijo con un aire de felicidad

-No te puedo decir—dijo InuYasha haciendo que Miroku se cayera estilo anime

-Ah!! Que rica esta el agua—dijo Kagome hundiéndose en la tibia agua

-Si tienes razón esta deliciosa—dijo Sango

-Si esta rica—dijo Kikyo

-EH!!—decía shippo nadando encima del flotador haciendo burbujitas mientras Kirara jugaba con el

-Chicas tengo que contarles algo—dijo Kagome un tanto sonrojada

-que cosa—se acerco Kikyo

-Si cuenta no te lo guardes—dijo Sango

-Se acuerdan aquel día que InuYasha dijo que olía a Sesshoumaru—dijo Kagome

Ambas chicas asintieron

-Bueno yo en la madrugada me desperté con mucho calor así que me dirigí a una laguna que quedaba como a media hora, me meto nado un poco y me siento encima de una piedra cuando siento la presencia de sesshoumaru

FLASH BACK

-Se que estas allí sesshoumaru sal—dijo tranquilamente Kagome

-Como supiste de mi presencia—dijo sesshoumaru sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo—_**de donde conozco esa voz—**_Como sabes mi nombre

-Ja! No me reconoces—dijo Kagome esta se paro de la piedra

A sesshoumaru por raro que parezca se le corto la respiración al ver la espalda y el desnudo trasero de la chica

-_**pero que demonios me pasa no es la primera ves que veo a alguien así y menos a una humana**_

Kagome se dio media vuelta pero al bajarse de la piedra el agua tapaba una de sus partes más intimas y su cabello sus senos

-_**era ella la mujer de su medio hermano—**_Humana que haces aquí no deberías estar con tu hombre

-Jajaja—Kagome rió dulcemente

-_**a caso se estaba burlando de el**_—Te burlas de mi humana—pregunto algo indignado sesshoumaru

-No solo me dio gracia tu comentario Inuyasha no es mío ni siquiera me a marcado—dijo mostrándole su cuello—ves

-…—_**no son nada pero siempre viaja con el y lo protege con su propia vida—**_es cierto el ama al cadáver de la ex-Miko—entonces se dio cuenta de su error la chica había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente

-_**Maldición estoy llorando…tengo que olvidarlo…no puedo lo amo**_—y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacía sesshoumaru cuando se dio cuenta lo estaba abrazando

-_**Keh!...que hace—**_pensó sesshoumaru este correspondió el abrazo cerrando sus ojos y colocando su cabeza arriba de la de la chica embriagándose con su sensual olor

-_**estoy abrazando a sesshoumaru…el me correspondió ¿por que?, ¿Por qué me siento protegida en sus brazos?—**_kagome subió la cabeza y lo vio el era tan guapo—_**guapo pero que demonios pienso, no puedo evitarlo la luna le da un toque de misterio—**_lo siento mucho fue un atrevimiento

-….—sesshoumaru solo la miraba fijamente

En ese momento Kagome nota su estado de desnudes

-O//////O estoy desnuda hay!!! Que pena—dijo Kagome avergonzada y toda roja

-jejee—sesshoumaru sonrió lascivamente

-No te rías eres un pervertido—dijo Kagome entre enojada y avergonzada—por favor voltéate

-Para que si ya no tienes nada que no haya visto—dijo sesshoumaru seductoramente y con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos

-No importa voltéate pervertido—dijo Kagome roja un rico viento meció sus cabellos asiendo desaparecer la ropa antigua de kagome este mismo la en volvió cuando ceso tenia puesto un short de mezclilla algo corto y una camiseta sin mangas beige con un dragón en la espalda unos zapatos de goma negros y el cabello suelto—listo ya puedes voltear

-…—_**que hermosa se ve aunque esa ropa este nunca la había visto…u.Uuuuu**_

-Sabías que tienes una linda sonrisa n////n—dijo algo sonrojada Kagome

-…. —sesshoumaru sorprendido se sonrojo levemente—_** por que me siento así solo es una humana muy Hermosa…Demonios que pienso—**_Siento haberte echo llorar

- No…no te preocupes—dijo algo atragantada Kagome pero no pudo mas las lágrimas se volvieron a agolpar en sus ojos—_**no quiero llorar…no frente de el…**_

-_**Demonios la hice llorar otra vez—**_instintivamente la abrazo dulcemente

Kagome le corresponde el abrazo y sigue llorando las lagrimas no cesaban sesshoumaru se recostó en un árbol y coloco a Kagome en su regazo

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llanto?—Pregunto curioso sesshoumaru mientras le alisaba el pelo a Kagome

-InuYasha…yo lo amo…pero el a mi no…el ama a Kikyo…yo le jure que estaría con el…pensando que podía hacer que el me amara pero me equivoque…fui una tonta al pensarlo…yo lo amaba y el me engañaba con Kikyo…no lo culpo si la amaba les deseo lo mejor pero aun así me duele mucho…—dijo Kagome con suma tristeza las lagrimas corrían con mucha fuerza

-Yo no se que decirte—dijo sesshoumaru_**—por que soy tan sincero…no puedo evitarlo mi corazón se abre cuando la veo…que demonios estoy sintiendo…no me gusta verla triste, no puedo controlar mis emociones mi cuerpo no me hace caso…pero están hermosa**_

-No tienes que decir nada mucho has hecho con consolarme—Dijo Kagome y le regalo un tierna sonrisa—te puedo pedir un favor sesshoumaru

-….—no respondió

-Te puedes quedar conmigo—el no respondió lo que izo fue recostarla en su pecho y taparla con su peludita cola

FIN FLASH BACK

-Que pena sesshoumaru te vio desnuda—dijo Sango

-Pero fue muy tierno—dijo Kikyo con una cara mas o menos así ¬

-Pero eso no es todo—dijo Kagome sonrojada—en la mañana tuvimos una discusión y cuando ya casi me iba nos besamos—dijo Kagome tan roja como el ahori de InuYasha

Las dos chicas estaban en shock, la primera en salir del estado de shock fue Sango

-Y que tal besa—dijo pervertidamente Sango

-Que pervertida estas Sango te estas juntando mucho con Miroku—dijo Kikyo

-El que anda con cojo al año cojea—dijo Sango riendo

-Es cierto—también río Kagome

-Oye Kagome ya nos vamos—dijo Shippo

-Ok Shippo ten cuidado—dijo Kagome

-Kirara cuídalo—dijo Sango, la gatita soltó un mauyido en forma de asentimiento y se fueron

-Bueno continuemos—dijo Kikyo—que sentiste cuando besaste a Sesshoumaru

-No lo se estoy muy confundida, me sentí protegida, no se—dijo confundida Kagome

-No cera que te gusta Sesshoumaru—dijo Sango

-No claro que no!!—dijo Kagome roja

-Como va tu relación con Miroku—dijo Kikyo

-No a mejorado mucho, sigue siendo un pervertido—dijo Sango como resignada—estoy comenzando a dudar de que verdad vaya a cumplir su promesa de casarse conmigo

-Ya veras que si el te ama, lo que pasa es que es su forma de llamar tu atención—dijo Kagome

-Si es verdad no has visto como te mira cuando duermes te contempla mucho tiempo—dijo Kikyo

-en cerio chicas—dijo animada Sango

-Si el te ama solo que es muy pervertido pero el te quiere—dijo Kagome

-Si además sabes que te apoyamos—dijo Kikyo

Y así las chicas después de esta conversación se salieron se vistieron y se fueron al campamento a dormir, pero en una de esas Kagome se levanto todo su arco y flechas, y adentro en el bosque al rato se encontró en las mismas aguas termales donde se había bañado con las chicas, pero su sorpresa fue al encontrar a sesshoumaru desnudo ante esto se escondió tras unos arbusto

-_**KAMI!!! Este hombre es todo un adonis—**_dijo Kagome viendo fijamente el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, el cual se encontraba desnudo en el lago con su cabello cayéndole por la espalda mojando su cuerpo se podía notar sus formados pectorales los cuadritos de su abdomen y su ancha espalada

-Sal Humana, se que estas hay—hablo sesshoumaru—_**rayos hubiese podido detectar tu fragancia a miles de kilómetros **_

-Me has descubierto Sesshoumaru—dijo Kagome saliendo de los arbustos mirando a Sesshoumaru sonrojada y con mucho deseo

-_**pode oler tu deseo ajajaja al parecer quieres lo mismo que yo—**_pensó Sesshoumaru con picardía

Kagome se acerco un poco a la orilla de las agujas termales, Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella con paso lento dejando a las vista todo su desnudo cuerpo, a Kagome se le pusieron los ojos como platos al ver a Sesshoumaru sin nada Kami!! Que piernas tenía ese hombre, y su miembro si que era grande pensaba Kagome sonrojada, a pesar de la pena Kagome seguía devorándolo con la mirada, Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído

-Te gusta lo que ves—dijo de una forma tan sensual, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el incrementando el deseo entre ellos ambos estaban hipnotizados no podían apartar sus miradas al salir del trance

-No sabes cuanto—dijo deseosa mientras sin poder evitarlo pasaba sus manos en los hombros de Sesshoumaru bajando por sus brazos volviendo a subir a sus hombros, mientras Sesshoumaru sentía que esta caricia lo quemaba de pronto pudo notar que se había excitado

-_**Jaajaj vaya al parecer no eres tan inocente, hoy creo que me divertiré—**_pensó Sesshoumaru

Sin esperar mas tiempo Sesshoumaru la atrajo asía el y la beso ardientemente logrando que la chica soltara suspiros, el beso cada ves se volvía mas apasionado, Kagome entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello de Sesshoumaru haciendo que quedaran mas cerca, Sesshoumaru cargo a Kagome por le trasero llevándola a la altura de sus cadera, ante esto y sin romper el beso Kagome enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Sesshoumaru pero como seres humanos necesitaban de aire y se tuvieron que separar, Sesshoumaru pensó que ella al darse cuenta de su estado lo empujaría, gritaría y miles de cosa pero paso todo lo contrarío ello volvió a besarlo de la misma forma que el lo había echo al principio, esto fue lo que le izo perder la compostura a nuestro Youkai

-_**Ya no hay vuelta a tras querida—**_pensó Sesshoumaru

-_**Se que ya no lo podré parar pero necesito sacar a InuYasha de mi corazón no me importa que Sesshoumaru no me ame…Necesito ser amada…aunque sea por puro placer—**_pensó nuestra querida Kagome

Sentía como las manos de Sesshoumaru la recorrían primero por el muslo para subir a su estomago y después a su espalda con un hábil movimiento Sesshoumaru desato el obi que sostenía el ahori de Kagome cuando este estuvo en el piso Sesshoumaru recostó a Kagome en la grama terminando de quitar el Ahori dejando a la vista una pequeña tela que cubría su senos, con sus garras rompió la tela se puso sobre ella apoyando su peso sobre sus codos dejo de besarla para morder el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que la chica soltara un hondo suspiro, siguió bajando por su cuello besándolo y mordiendo suavemente siguió su camino llegando a la clavícula, la que mordió con delicadeza provocándole un ligero cosquilleo a Kagome, siguió bajando hasta llegar al valle de sus senos deleitándose con el tamaño de estos tomo uno y lo masajeo suavemente logrando que el pezón de Kagome se pusiera duro, al conseguir este resultado lo beso lo que tubo como respuesta un suspiro de Kagome, comenzó a lamerlo para después morderlo ante esto Kagome enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Sesshoumaru mientras arqueaba su espalda y soltaba un gemido, haciéndole entender que siguiera con su trabajo izo el mismo con el otro y con su mano libre le quito los pescadores a Kagome pudo notar que la tela que cubría su sexo estaba húmeda poso su mano sobre esta y masajeo delicadamente logrando que Kagome gimiera

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba en las nubes debido a las caricias que le proporcionaba Sesshoumaru quito las manos del cabello de Sesshoumaru pasa recorrer su espalda clavándole las uñas ligeramente, ante esta caricia a Sesshoumaru lo recorrió una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna logrando que se excitara aun mas de lo que estaba

-ah!!!—gimió Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru rompió las bragas de Kagome y con sus labios beso el plano vientre de Kagome su piel era tan suave, para bajar a sus posaderas le abrió las piernas delicadamente y con su lengua lamió el clítoris de Kagome succionándolo un poco

-AH!!! Sesshoumaru—gimió Kagome arqueando su espalda y posando sus manos en la cabeza de este en señal de que no se detuviera

Sesshoumaru al escuchar su nombre siguió su trabajo ahora penetrando a Kagome con su lengua, Sesshoumaru no pudo esperar mas que un gemido de placer por parte de Kagome

-Sigue por favor!!!!—gimió Kagome

No la haría rogar y así siguió metiendo y sacando su lengua haciendo que Kagome se retorciera de placer cuando pudo sentir que la chica iba a tener un orgasmo dejo de hacerlo Kagome izo una mueca de molestia

-Por que paras—dijo azarada Kagome

-Esto no se quedara ay!—dijo super excitado Sesshoumaru

Eh! Introdujo sin previo aviso dos dedos en la cavidad de Kagome haciendo que esta soltara un gran gemido

-AH!!—gimió fuertemente Kagome

-Te gusta—pregunto excitado Sesshoumaru mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos rápidamente logrando que ella sudara y se agitara mas—responde!!

-AH!!! SI!!—dijo explotando Kagome había tenido un orgasmo Sesshoumaru lamió el liquido caliente que había bajado de kagome producto del orgasmo y la beso

-Esto dolerá un poco solo relájate si—dijo tiernamente Sesshoumaru

-Si!!—dijo Kagome Sesshoumaru la agarro de las caderas y la puso en posición de penetrarla ella lo tomo de los hombros y se relajo sin previo aviso Sesshoumaru la penetro rápidamente quitándole la virginidad a Kagome al sentir el dolor se aferro a la espalda de Sesshoumaru clavándole las uñas unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

-Estas bien—pregunto Sesshoumaru mirándola a los ojos

-Si—dijo Kagome

Sesshoumaru espero unos segundos mas a que Kagome se adaptara a su miembro y comenzó con suaves envestidas, poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer y la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas aumentaron

-AH!! Sesshoumaru!!!!—gemía Kagome aferrandose a el aprentando mas la cadera de Sessho cuando este la embestía

-Kagome!!!—gemía Sesshoumaru con los ojos cargados de deseo y placer pero luego Kagome ejerció un poco de fuerza cambiando la posición ahora ella estaba arriba y sessho abajo rapidamente movia sus caderas haciendo que Sesshoumaru gimiera mas fuerte este la tomo por la cintura bajando para apretar su trasero

-aH!! Kagome—grito Sesshoumaru cuando Kagome izo mas fuerte el movimiento de sus caderas

-Sesshoumaru!!—grito Ella, pronto ambos soltaron un gran gemido con consecuencia de un perfecto clímax

Kagome agotada callo en el pecho de Sesshoumaru

-_**Kami que hermosa se ve sonrojada, este todo una gatita esta mujer!—**_pensó Sesshoumaru

-_**Kami este hombre es!!...fue tan rico!!—**_pensó agotada Kagome, separándose de Sessho

-A donde vas—pregunto su amante

-Tengo que bañarme necesito quitarme tu olor—le dijo Kagome

-Que te desagrada—pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras la alaba hacia el y le daba un beso en el cuello

-No, solo que pienso volver a donde esta el grupo y no puedo andar con oliendo a sexo no crees—dijo Kagome mientras le daba un pico en los labios

-….—_**así que piensas irte….es decir solo me utilizaste…pero por que me molesto yo ize lo mismo…No!! Pero la ize mi mujer es decir tiene que quedarse conmigo…no la marcaste no le debes nada…NO IMPORTA ELLA ES MIA!!!!!!!!!!**_—sesshoumaru abrió los ojos como plato ante estos pensamientos que demonios le sucedía, vio como Kagome se metió en el agua y se lavaba, el simplemente se lavo la cara y se puso su Kimono cuando salio se la comió con su mirada esa mujer era perfecta

-_**Rayos tengo que dejar de pensar en ella…No puedo acabo de hacer el amor con ella, me dejo rasguñado jejeje**_

_**Ya es hora me tengo que ir…Kami me la pase tan bien con Sesshoumaru—**_Rápidamente voy a ver donde esta mi ropa pero esta toda rota, hago presencia de mi poder para crear un traje parecido solo que ahora el Pescador es verde el ahori blanco y el obi beige las zapatillas y el cabello suelto

-Ya me voy—le digo a Sesshoumaru que me había estado observando todo el tiempo

-_**se va no quiero que se vaya, espera pero que pienso, rayos maldita mujer sal de mis pensamientos**_

Kagome sin previo aviso lo beso, al principio Sesshoumaru no correspondió pero al salir de sus pensamientos la tomo por la cintura y le correspondió de forma ansiosa, ambos se besaron como que si se les fuera la vida en ello Kagome tubo que pasar las pones por cuello de este para no caer, ambos se separan por la falta de oxigeno

-Te marchas—le dijo Sesshoumaru

-Así es—dijo Kagome—no veo por que tengo que amarrarte a mi solo por haberme acostado contigo—dijo normal Kagome y se separo de el para regresarse al campamento

-Entonces solo me utilizaste—dijo Sesshoumaru enojado tomándola por el brazo y girándolo hacia el pegando su cuerpo con el suyo—solo querías que te cojiera y ya, solo querías pasar un buen rato—le dijo encolerizado Sessho

-Pero de que te sorprendes tu lo hiciste con las misma intención, ya obtuviste lo que querías ok, solo por que no te puse barreras, y si como tu dices yo solo quería sexo fácil, por que al fin y al cabo tu nunca te enamoraras de mi!!—le dijo molesta que le sucedía

-Eres un pequeña zorra—la zarandeo Sesshoumaru—pero muy hermosa—y la beso delicadamente Kagome intento empujarlo hasta que este la solto

PaFF!!! (Sonido de la cachetada sorry por los efectos tan malos de Sonido)

-Que demonios te sucede, primero me llamas zorra y luego me besas, que te pasa conmigo por que no me dejaste ir en paz, maldición tu no quieres responsabilidades conmigo de ningún tipo o si o quieres cargar con una humana mas—dijo molesta y triste Kagome

-….—_**no se estoy muy confundido por que mi corazón late tan fuerte**_

-Ves tu no quieres nada conmigo, ya esta listo fue una buena noche, fue muy placentera y ya acabo ahora es momento de que cada uno regrese con su grupo hasta luego Sesshoumaru—le dijo y se fue

-_**No no te vayas por favor!!!...que demonios…hasta mis propios pensamientos me traicionan**_—Se fue—dijo Sessho en un susurro, se dio la media vuelta y se fue con su grupo para partir a la montaña que quedaba a unos pocos días de hay seguro hay estaba el escondite de Naraku…

Gracias a todos por leer mi fics me alegra que les gustes disculpen por los horrores ortográficos, bueno espero sus comentarios eso son los que me animan a continuarlo…


	8. Discuciones y Despedidas

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclar****aciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva conti, no esta muy buena y es algo corta solo espero que les guste

Capitulo VIII

Discusión Y Despedida.

_**-¿Por qué la trataba así como si sintiera algo por ella?, no me pudo dejar ir y listo—**_se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había pasado, hacer el amor con Sesshoumaru fue tan placentero, había decidido olvidar a InuYasha a toda costa, ya dejaría de ser la niñita inocente que todos conocen estaba harta de que todos pisotearon sus sueños ya hace un año que estaba en el Sengoku así es ahora tenía 16 años y había tenido su primera vez y aunque no fue con el hombre que soñó lo disfruto mucho.

-_** ¿Por que?, ¿Por qué quería que se quedara conmigo?, tengo que aceptar que la pase muy bien, ahora debe estar con su amado InuYasha, no InuYasha esta con la Miko muerta**_—y se paro en seco al darse cuenta que ella solo lo había utilizado para pasar el despecho—_**Maldita…solo me utilizaste…yo te di lo que mi hermano no podía**_

-_**Se que utilice a Sesshoumaru pero el también se dejo…jajaja claro es hombre…ahora que lo pienso no debí utilizarlo…Demonios no ahora los remordimientos…porque tengo que ser tan débil…no creo que le haya molestado**_—Pensaba Kagome

-_**Ja! Y yo pensando que yo utilizaba a las mujeres…ahora una me utilizo a mí—**_pensó molesto Sesshoumaru proporcionándole un puñetazo a un pobre árbol derribándolo

-_**No creo el es el Señor nada me duele nada me saca de quicio—**_sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos al llegar al campamento

-Kagome donde estabas—pregunto InuYasha

-Caminando—dije algo nerviosa

-¿Por que siempre te vas sin avisar?, te fascina preocuparnos—dijo molesto InuYasha

-Claro que no, no te puedo despertar a media noche y decirte voy a caminar por que tengo calor—dije molesta—que harías me insultarías

-Bueno pero tienes que irte, además si te fuiste a medio noche por que regresas ahorita no ves que ya salio el sol—dijo enfadado

-_**Tardamos tanto oh!!!—**_Kagome se sonrojo ante este pensamiento

-Por que demonios te sonrojas—pregunto molesto—que demonios estabas haciendo KAGOME

-Nada InuYasha no entiendes caminar—ya me estaba enfadando

-En serio y por que el nerviosismo—dijo Gritando InuYasha

-_**Que quieres que te diga que me acosté con Sesshoumaru y por eso llegue a esta hora**_—pensé molesta

-Eres una tonta solo quieres darnos dolores de cabeza—grito molesto InuYasha

-InuYasha no creo que sea bueno decirle eso a una dama—dijo nervioso Miroku

-Fhe!! Ella no es una dama—dijo Molesto—una dama es Kikyo ella es una niña

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos me miraron, yo tenia la mirada tapada por el flequillo cuando levante la mirada, el profundo odio que expresaban mis ojos eran enormes todos se asustaron pensaron que me transformaría o algo así

-¿Por que? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que compararnos? ERES UN TONTO OISTE UN IDIOTA, OSUWARI!!!!!!!!—grite enojada ella chispa

Al decir la palabra mágica InuYasha quedo estampado en el piso

-Maldita mujer, ahora por que—dijo InuYasha molesto esperando a que pasa el conjuro cuando se estaba recomponiendo

-OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!!—grito extremadamente molesta Kagome—eres un idiota me voy —dije molesta y partí rumbo al bosque

-ah!! Pues vete no te necesitamos—grito aun en el piso InuYasha

-Así!—me gire dolida—es verdad no me necesitas ya esta aquí Kikyo la olvidaba

-Esperen chicos no continúen—dijo Sango

-Así es Kikyo esta aquí y es mejor que tu no nos da retrasos—dijo Molesto InuYasha

-entonces soy un estorbo—dije molesta

-Claro que mas eres una débil niña tonta—dijo enojado InuYasha la ira lo había controlado

-Ya no te retrasare mas InuYasha—dije muy dolida

-EH!!—dijo Confundido InuYasha

-Así es no me veras mas nunca en tu vida InuYasha te ODIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—le grite llorando—lo siento Sango espero que puedan salvar a Kohaku de las garras de Naraku—le dije despidiéndome de mi amiga InuYasha estaba en Shock

-No Kagome no te vayas, no le hagas caso—me pidió Shippo—a ese tonto—dijo llorando

-Amiga por favor no nos dejes, el grupo no será los mismo sin ti—dije también llorando Sango

-Lo siento Sango pero mucho eh aguantado no puedo estar aquí mientras sea comparada, además de un retraso, y debilidad para el grupo—dije llorando casi no hablaba bien las lagrimas ahogaban mis palabras

-Srta. Kagome usted conoce al tonto de InuYasha siempre diciendo cosas tontas—dijo el monje Miroku

-Es cierto Monje Miroku pero duelen, yo no soy masoquista para vivir siempre dolida—dije triste

-Tiene razón Srta. Kagome—entonces se acerco a mi oído y dijo—yo creo que Sesshoumaru estará encantado de recibirla

-Pero que dice Monje Miroku—dije poniéndome inmediatamente roja

-Eso afirma mis pensamientos—dijo pervertidamente

-No es hora de sus perversiones su Excelencia Kagome se nos va—dijo Llorando Sango

-Hasta luego Kikyo—dije Yendo asía ella la abrase ella me correspondió

-Espero te vaya bien Kagome—dijo algo triste—perdona al tonto de InuYasha

-Lo are—dije triste—Chao amigos—dije despidiéndome InuYasha solo me miro dolido, que descarado después de insultarme me mira así, algo detuvo mi paso

-Por favor Kagome llévame contigo, por favor no me dejes, no quiero estar solito por favor mamita no me dejes—dijo llorando Shippo en mis brazos ocultando su cabecita en mi cuello mojándolo esto me conmovió no podía dejar a mi hijo

-Claro que te llevare conmigo—le dije abrazándolo, el me miro feliz con sus ojitos mojados todavía por las lagrimas

-Adiós—dijimos al mismo tiempo y partimos

-Adiós cuídense, cuídate Kagome, tu también Shippo—dijo llorando Sango

-Cuídense—dijo Miroku

-Lo aremos—dijo yo llorando

-Ya se fueron—dijo Sango—y todo es tu culpa INUYASHA!!!!!!!! ERES UN IDIOTA ADEMAS DE UN INUTIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—estaba muy molesta por su culpa su hermana su mejor amiga se había ido, ahora a quien le contaría sus problemas

-Ya regresara—dijo InuYasha

-No lo ara no entiendes se fue para no volver—dijo histérica Sango

-FHE!! Mujer ya entendí contrólate—dijo molesto InuYasha—ella algún día tendría que partir

Y discutiendo partieron a las montañas del Sur

-Kagome a donde vamos—pregunto Shippo

-Al sur, hay creo que se encuentra Naraku—dije y le di una sonrisa

-Ok!!—dijo Shippo

Caminamos por unas horas y llego la noche, hacia mucho frío realmente yo no lo sentía pero pude notar que Shippo temblaba

-Tienes frío Shippo—dije sonriendo se veía muy tierno

-Si.!!—dijo mientras le temblaba la quijada

-Pero por que no me dijiste—dije riéndome

-No quería causarte problemas—dijo apenado

-Tu sabes que no lo eres—le dije abrazándolo con mis poderes una luz nos rodeo y ahora yo llevaba un capa de terciopelo negro por fuera y de lana por dentro, la capa nos cubrió a los dos ahora pude sentir que Shippo no tenía frío

-Ahora si estoy calientito—dijo mientras abrazaba a la capa

.Jeje—le sonreí—a pocos pasos ay una cueva pararemos a descansar ay te parece

-Si ya me esta pegando el hambre—dijo acurrucándose en mis brazos y al poco tiempo se quedo dormido, camino como por quince minutos y dicho y echo había una cueva estaba habitada por unos Youkais realmente inferiores, utilizo mi poder y de mis manos salen como una especie de cullillos de energía se los lanzo y se desintegran, ago que un viento azote la cueva para que la limpie y le deje un aroma a lavanda, saco de mi mochila el saco de dormir y acuesto a Shippo en ella lo tapo y salgo le pongo una Kekai a la cueva y cazo un venado, creo que es mucha comida pero bueno, lo cocino y Shippo se despierta con el olor

-Despertaste—le dije como le dice una madre a su hijo—aquí tienes prueba a ver si te gusta—le dije entregándole un pincho de carne

-humgumg—era lo único que decía Shippo—esta muy rico Kagome

-Gracias—le dije sonrojada

Y así seguimos comiendo cuando no pudimos mas Shippo se fue a dormir y yo también estaba muy cansada, le pongo mas leña al fuego para que dure toda la noche me meto en el saco con Shippo y dormimos hasta el otro día.

Hola, gracias a todos por leer mi fic, y dejar sus comentarios me alegra mucho que les guste, gracias a todos por su apoyo…


	9. De nuevo en tus brazos

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclar****aciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Hola, aquí de nuevo yo con una conti espero y les guste, gracias a todos (as) por apoyarme.

Capitulo IX

De nuevo en tus brazos.

Había pasado dos días desde que me acosté con Sesshoumaru y que deje al grupo, extraño mucho a Sango, al Monje Hentai y a InuYasha, pero tengo que olvidarlo, habíamos pasado por una aldea, nos comentaron los aldeanos que la Montaña a pie quedaba de esa aldea a tres días no estábamos muy lejos, en una de esas paramos en mitad del bosque, en estos dos días había ayudado a Shippo a mejorar unos ataques, aprendía bastante rápido era un niño muy inteligente.

-Kagome ¿Porqué paramos?—pregunto con curiosidad el niño

-La montaña solo queda a dos días de aquí—le dije con preocupación—y no se lo que nos pueda suceder

-No ocurrirá nada malo, solo espero que podamos matar al maldito de Naraku—vocifero Shippo con enojo

-Yo también, será mejor que descansemos quieres dormir un rato—le pregunte

-No me la paso casi todo el día durmiendo—dijo con flojera—por que no entrenamos un rato—dijo con emoción

-¿Quieres entrenar?—le pregunte con duda

-Sip, quiero ser mas fuerte—me dijo

-Ok! Entrenaras, pero no conmigo

-No entiendo —dijo con duda

-Espera y veraz—tome aire y dije—Eriol aparece—dije y en menos de un segundo apareció un chico de ojos azules, cabello marrón, alto y de figura atlética

-Ordene mi Lady—dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia

-Hola Eriol mira Shippo te quiero presentar a uno de mis guardianes se llama Eriol

-Hola un gusto conocerte Shippo—dijo Eriol amablemente

-Hola—dijo tímidamente—pero el que tiene que ver conmigo

-El te entrenara—ambos me vieron—Eriol quiero que le enseñes a usar una parte de sus poderes y defensa personal

-Si mi Lady—dijo el

-SI!!!!!!!—grito emocionado Shippo

-Bueno voy a dar una vuelta si ustedes entrenen, después vengo a ver que tal peleas cariño—refiriéndome a Shippo

-Me vas a dejar solito—me dijo Inocentemente

-No solo un ratito además vas a estar con Eriol—le dije el acepto y me fui a caminar un rato solo di unas vueltas cerca y regrese estaban entrenando muy duro además de que Shippo era muy persistente terminaron de entrenar en la noche, Eriol nos izo el favor de darnos de comer y se fue ambos comimos y nos fuimos a dormir

A la mañana siguiente.

-Ahhh—bostezo con flojera Kagome guardo la capa en la mochila y el saco y tomo a Shippo en sus brazos—bueno es hora de partir—y con Shippo comenzó a caminar al sur

En el grupo de InuYasha todos estaban con un humor de locos Sango estaba molesta con InuYasha ni lo miraba, y la tención era evidente.

-No tienen hambre—hablo Kikyo nerviosa

-No no hay hambre—dijo Miroku cortante

-Ok—dijo Kikyo y tomo la mano de InuYasha

Este sola la miro y le sonrió

-Miau—dijo Kirara

-Que sucede Kirara—pregunto Sango

-grrrr—gruño Kirara transformándose y mirando hacía una parte del camino

-Sal quien quiera que seas—grito InuYasha poniendo a Kikyo detrás de el

-Hermanito ya no me reconoces—le dijo Sesshoumau con evidente ironía

-Sesshoumaru que quieres—dijo Molesto InuYasha

-Nada pestilente Hanyou—dijo con frialdad para sorpresa de todos—_**no esta con ellos donde esta—**_pensó mirando al grupo

-Maldito que haces por aquí—le dijo gritando InuYasha

-Naraku esta cerca inepto—dijo para girarse y seguir caminando

-Grrrr—gruño InuYasha—huele a lobo

-A lobo—dijo Kikyo confundida

-Kouga—dijo Sango con fastidio

-Bestia donde esta mi mujer—dijo Kouga llegando con su remolino de viento azotando los árboles

-Ella ya no viaja con nosotros pulgoso—dijo molesto

-ahora que le hiciste cara de perro—dijo Molesto—si la dañaste te mato ahora mismo—dijo agarrándolo del ahori

-Suéltame pulgoso—dijo molesto liberándose del agarre—ella se fue sola

-Claro que no tuvo una discusión con el tonto de InuYasha—dijo Sango—y el la comparo con Kikyo, no te ofendas Kikyo

-No te preocupes—dijo Kikyo algo sonrojada—_**al parecer siempre soy el problema**_—pero antes de seguir pensando alguien le tomo la mano y girándose se encontró con la tierna mirada que le profesaba InuYasha, ante esto supo que lo amaba y le sonrió

-Tu siempre igual de bruto pulgoso—dijo este algo enojado

-Ash, pero que molestos son, ahora que ya sabes que no viaja con nosotros te puedes largar—le dijo molesto InuYasha

-No—dijo serenamente Kouga

-Como que no—dijo InuYasha mientras se le hinchaba una venita en toda la frente

-No es que Naraku esta cerca y yo pienso derrotarlo—dijo Kuoga orgullo y altanero

Ahora en el grupo viajaban InuYasha y su combo con Kouga además de que Sesshoumaru estaba siempre delante a Kilómetros de distancias

-_**Ese maldito se abra enterado, ¿Por qué ya no viajara con el?, ¿y si esta en peligro?, que me importa, ya obtuve lo que quise de ella, si ahora solo tengo que sacarla de mi cabeza, rayos ya no puedo pensar en paz sin recordar su tersa piel, y sus labios son tan**_—soltó un suspiro mientras se humedecía los labios

Todos siguieron viajando pero el bosque había desaparecido para dar paso a una pradera, ahora los dos grupos se podían localizar, para sorpresa de ambos acamparon juntos pues la noche había caído, dando paso a su hermoso manto negro, lleno de bellas piedras brillantes, aunque juntos pero no revueltos, se encontraban tranquilos.

-Su excelencia, como se encontrara Kagome—pregunto Sango a Miroku

-No se Sango—dijo este algo deprimido

Sesshoumaru estaba pendiente a la conversación de estos

-Seguro esta bien Kagome es una chica fuerte—dijo Kikyo

-Lo extraño es que todos para llegar a la montaña tienen que pasar por aquí, por que no ha llegado—dijo preocupado Kouga

-Va tan lenta cera—dijo InuYasha

-Tu no opines InuYasha—dijo Sango con mirada molesta

En eso de los árboles comienzan a moverse, los que unían la pradera con el fin del bosque y se escucho una melodiosa voz poniendo alerta a ambos grupos

-Ves te dije que por aquí era, por el otro camino llegaríamos al pantano—dijo Kagome riendo

-Oye yo pensé que estábamos perdidos—dijo Shippo riendo también

-Dudas de mi capacidad—dijo Kagome aparentando estar molesta

-Claro que no—dijo Shippo

-Ha yo…—no pudo terminar cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos

-Órale, paramos con todos—dijo Shippo

-KAGOME!!!!—grito feliz Sango, corriendo a donde su amiga y dando le un fuerte abrazo—te extrañe mucho amiga

-Sango solo a pasado con suerte y creo que un dos tres días—dijo Kagome divertida tratando de respirar—Sango me estoy quedando sin aire

-Si lo siento—dijo una sonrojada Sango

-Oh, Kagome ve que bella estas—dijo Kouga tomándole las manos, ante esto Sesshoumaru lo vio molesto—al fin ceras mi mujer

-No lo creo joven Kouga aun estoy joven—dijo con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

-Deja ya de molestarla Sarnoso—dijo InuYasha

-A quien le dices Sarnoso bestia

-A quien mas a ti—y así comenzaron a discutir

-Siempre es igual—dijo Kikyo

-Desgraciadamente—dijeron todos

-InuYasha—dijo Kagome

-Si

-OSUWARI—dijo divertida

BLOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Maldición Kagome por que fue eso—dijo molesto

-No debes pelearte con el joven Kouga el solo trata de ser amable

-Fhe!—refunfuño InuYasha

-Srta. Kagome—dijo Rin cuando todo hubo cesado

-Rin—dijo Dudosa Kagome—¿Qué haces aquí, donde esta Sesshoumaru?—dijo un poco nerviosa

-Acompaño al Señor Sesshoumaru, el esta allá— dijo señalando donde estaba el dragón

-Ha, que bueno que estas aquí —dijo tragando difícilmente mientras una extraña sensación recorría su vientre

-Venga siéntese con nosotros—y la halo fuertemente llevándola con Sesshoumaru

Todos ante esto estaban anonadados, y conociendo a Sesshoumaru la siguieron no estaba muy lejos

-Rin para—pero ya era tarde, ahora estaba en frente de Sesshoumaru el cual la miraba fijamente y con aspecto frío

-Hola—dijo Kagome algo nerviosa— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte

-Ustedes se conocen—pregunto Rin

-Si/No—respondieron ambos

-Si me conoces—dijo irritado Sesshoumaru

-Claro que no—dijo Kagome en igual estado

-Esta segura—dijo este en forma sensual, provocando un rabioso sonrojo en Kagome

-Yo…eso…bueno—Kagome balbuceaba no hallaba como excusarse

Todos los miraban interrogantes

-Que sucede aquí—pregunto InuYasha molesto de la situación

-Con que no lo sabe—dijo malvadamente Sesshoumaru

-Que no se, Kagome ustedes se tratan—dijo InuYasha

-No claro que no—dijo Kagome—cera mejor que te calles

-Claro que no, puedo decirlo cuando se me antoje—dijo cínicamente

-Pues no te estarías rebajando—dijo Kagome riendo victoriosamente

-De que están hablando, digan de una ves que demonios traman—dijo exasperado InuYasha no entendía por que rayos ellos se hablaban como si se conocieran, que no le habían dicho

-De nada InuYasha solo…bueno…—Kagome no haya que decir

-InuYasha es obvio que la Srta. Kagome no conoce a Sesshoumaru a lo mejor tuvieron un encuentro tu sabes no se toparon o algo así—dijo Miroku

-Si el mojen Miroku tiene razón me lo tope por equivocación, uno de estos días—dijo Kagome tratando de decirlo lo mas segura posible

-No les creo—dijo InuYasha—habla Sesshoumaru como conoces tu a Kagome

-InuYasha no entiendes que no se conoces—dijo Molesta Sango

-No te metas mujer—dijo InuYasha ignorándola

-Vamos InuYasha no sigas con esto—dijo Kikyo cansada de ver la tonta discusión

-No esto lo solucionamos a horita—dijo firme InuYasha

-no entiendo de que hablan y tu—le dijo calladita Rin a Shippo

-Yo tampoco—le dijo rascándose la cabeza izo una pausa y le dijo—ven vamos a jugar con Kirara

-Ok…pero quien es Kirara—dijo la niña confundida

-Esa gatita…ven Kirara—y la gatita se fue con ellos a jugar

-Que necio eres InuYasha—dijo Miroku

-Perro pulgoso deja en paz a mi mujer—dijo Kouga

-No te metas tu no tienes velas en este entierro—dijo enojado—que les cuesta decirme que traman ustedes dos

-AHH!! Ya quieres saber—dijo Kagome enojada

-Si no es obvio

-Pues escúchame bien—tomo aire—yo me encontré a Sesshoumaru una de estas noches en que tu decidiste quedarte con Kikyo y el me vio y pues me consoló, entiendes eso es todo lo que paso

-Tu consolar—dijo InuYasha dudoso

-….—Sesshoumaru lo miro indiferente

-Venga cera mejor que nos marchemos, no creo que le guste estar rodeado de humanos—dijo Kagome

Y así se fueron a sentar.

-Ahh!!!!! Que sueño tengo—bostezo Sango—me voy a dormir

-Buenas noches Sanguito—dijo Miroku

-Buenas noches—dijeron todos

A las horas todos se fueron a dormir InuYasha con Kikyo en sus brazos Kouga al lado de un piedra y Shippo con Rin y Kirara.

-Cuanto no desee estar en su lugar—dijo en voz baja Kagome viendo como dormían InuYasha y Kikio

-Pero nunca lo estarás—dijo Sesshoumaru neutral

-Así es—dijo Kagome triste, Sesshoumaru al verla en ese estado la tomo en sus brazos y se recostó en A-Un, Kagome lo vio sorprendida pero se dejo abrazar mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, este la tenia como a una niña pequeña

-Por que no lo olvidas—le pregunto

-Intento pero es muy difícil—dijo Kagome entonces se fijo en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, sus labios se veían tan apetitosos

-_**woww que hermosa se ve bajo la luna**_—entonces se dio cuenta que ella miraba sus labios y dejando se llevar por sus instintos la beso, beso que fue correspondido con pasión, mientras mas tiempo pasaba el beso se hacia mas desesperado y voraz para los dos, ambos sabían que se deseaban mutuamente, las caricias crecían eso era evidente, las manos de Sesshoumaru le recorrían todo el cuerpo, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, cuando la falta de oxigeno se izo presente tuvieron que separarse

-Sesshoumaru—susurro Kagome

-Kagome—dijo de Igual manera Sesshoumaru

-Yo lo siento mucho—dijo Kagome apenada no pudo seguir disculpándose pues Sesshoumaru la había vuelto a besar ahora con mucha mas pasión, este intentaba desvestirla pero Kagome lo paro—aquí no podemos Sesshoumaru—dijo ella cabizbaja—cera para después—y se paro pero el no la dejo la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y le dio un fugaz beso y así se quedaron dormidos.


	10. Sucesos que unen, cosas que pasan

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclar****aciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Hola, disculpa a todos por la demora pero no tenia nada de inspiración además estaba terminando clases y no me daba tiempo de actualizarles ahora no mas preámbulos disfruten la conti espero y les guste, gracias por apoyarme y esperarme bexos a todos (as).

Capitulo X

Sucesos que unen

Cosas que pasan

A la mañana siguiente un escandaloso ruido los despertó, lo primero que vio fue a su hermano agarrado por ese lobo Kouga y el humano que los acompañaba

-Por favor InuYasha detente piensa bien lo que vas a hacer—decía Miroku

-Es que lo mato como demonios…—decía forsajeando InuYasha

-Vamos bestia yo también deseo matarlo pero si es lo que mi mujer quiere lo acepto—dijo un molesto Kouga

Sesshoumaru no entendía lo que sucedía cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a Kagome recostada entre sus brazos al parecer esa había sido la razón por la cual durmió también, moviendo se suavemente la despertó todos los hombres guardaron silencio cuando la vieron sonreír a Sesshoumaru y esta fugazmente lo beso

-Buenos días—le dijo sonriente

-….—Sesshoumaru no respondió

-Oye sabes si los chicos despertaron

-Oh! Claro que lo hemos hecho—dijo un furioso InuYasha

-Inu…Yasha—dijo con miedo Kagome

-Así es se puede saber que demonios haces en los brazos de SESSHOUMARU—dijo este molesto

-Yo...yo…—dijo esta

-Kagome despierta—dijo Sango moviéndola al parecer había tenido una pesadilla

-Sango—dijo Kagome exhausta

-Si amiga que sucedió te encuentras bien—dijo con preocupación

-Si solo fue un sueño—dijo Kagome mirando así sesshoumaru el cual se encontraba a Kilómetros de ellos Kikyo e InuYasha durmiendo al lado de la hoguera y Kouga con shippo y kirara durmiendo Rin se encontraba con Jaken y A-Un y ella acostada en su futón todo había sido un maldito pero endiablado sueño.

Al poco tiempo despertaron el grupo de InuYasha y Sesshoumaru, todos comenzaron a caminar la montaña no estaba muy lejos que digamos, el día transcurrió tranquilo sin muchos contratiempos

-ARHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!DENME LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA—Grito un monstruo de unos 200 Kilos y tres metro de alto de apariencia ogruna.

-Nunca—grito InuYasha

-PUES MORIRÁN!!— y se abalanzo contra el grupo dando le un fuerte golpe al piso con el pie salieron tres iguales a el

-Que!!!—grito Kagome

-No se preocupe Srta. Kagome todo estará bien—dijo Miroku de forma valiente

-Kirara!!—grito Sango montando fieramente a la felina—toma esto HIRAICOTSU—dijo lanzando su boomerang gigante a uno de los ogros cortándole un brazo

-ARHH Maldita—grito este y trato de golpearla pero Kirara fue más rápida y se alejo

-KAZANAA!!!!!—grito el monje tratando de adsorber a uno pero eran demasiado pesados—rayos Sango!—grito mientras esta lo recogía en la punta de su báculo colocaba un veneno—acércame a uno de ellos lo mas posible—y así le clavo el báculo matándolo

-Kikyo cuando realice el viento cortante lanza una flecha al monstruo del medio

-Ok—asintió Kikyo

-Viento CORRTAAN…..—pero no pudo terminar de realizar su ataque cuando una flecha purificadora y el ataque de la espada Tokiyin acabaron con los dos ogros que quedaban—Nani?—dijo InuYasha sorprendido

-Woowww que fue eso—dijeron Rin y Shippo

Cuando voltearon eran Sesshoumaru y Kagome ambos en posición de batalla

-No eres tan inútil después de todo humana—dijo Sesshoumaru tratando de hacerla enfadar

Kagome solo rolo sus ojos y siguió su camino

-están todos bien—pregunto Kagome

-Si no te preocupes—dijeron Sango y Miroku

-Maldición no nos dieron tiempo de acabar con ninguno de los ogros—dijo un molesto InuYasha

-Es que eres muy lento hermanito—dijo Sesshoumaru burlonamente yendo con Rin y Jaken colocándose a la cabecera del grupo

-AHSS maldito Sesshoumaru—gruño molesto InuYasha

-Miren fragmentos de la perla de Shikon—dijo Kikyo purificando los tres fragmentos

-Que bien—dijo Kagome y tomo los fragmentos—será mejor que sigamos—y se adelanto yendo con Rin Jaken y A-Un

-Eso fue raro—dijo Kouga

-Que quieres decir—dijo Kikyo

-No viste lo bien que se vieron—dijo Kouga

-Es cierto no es posible que hayan acabado tan rápido con los que quedaban—dijo InuYasha algo molesto

-Tu solo estas bravo por que no pudiste derrotarlos—dijo Shippo sacándole la lengua

-AHRR ven acá mocoso insolente—y le dio un golpe en la cabeza sacando le un chichón

-BUA!!!!!!!!!KAGOME!!!!!!!!INUYASHA ME PEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—grito Shippo llorando

-No…no Cállate—dijo Asustado InuYasha

-InuYasha—dijo Kagome sin voltear

-No No Kagome espera

-OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!

-Maldición Kagome por que siempre tienes que hacer eso—gruño InuYasha

-Por que Shippo es un niño y no debes pegarle—grito molesta—nunca cambiaras—exhaló resignada

-Ellos siempre son así—pregunto un asustado Kouga

-Desgraciadamente—dijo Sango

-Amigo no debes de tratar tan mal a los niños—dijo Miroku

-Si pobrecito míralo se ve tan mal—dijo Kikyo tomando a Shippo en sus brazos y sovandole la cabeza

-Buuuaaa me duele—dijo Shippo sacándole la lengua a InuYasha

-Amigo ese niño las tiene a todas a sus pies quien fuera Shippo—dijo un muy triste Miroku

Siguieron caminando por quince minutos cuando una tormenta de monstruos apareció desde el cielo y los atacaron

-Maldición cuando dejaran de atacarnos—dijo molesto InuYasha—Viento Cortante!!!!

-Ve!—dijo Kikyo lanzando una flecha purificadora acabando con mas de 30 monstruos

-hay!!!—gritaba Rin

-Yo te pretejeré fuego mágico de la espada encantada— y salio una enorme espada despidiendo fuego quemando al demonio

-Bien echo gracias—y le dio un besito en la mejilla

-de nada—dijo un sonrojado Shippo

-Vengan ocúltense aquí—dijo Kagome poniendo a salvo a Rin Shippo, Jaken y A-Un

-Srta. Kagome cuidado—grito Rin

-Fuego mágico de la espada encantada—grito Shippo mientras mataba al monstruo

-Gracias Shippo bien echo—le dio un besito y se unió al grupo

-HIRAICOTSU!!!—grito Sango desde el aire con Kirara

-KAZANAA!!!!!!—grito Miroku

-No monje Miroku hay insectos venenosos—grito una desesperada Sango

-No te preocupes Sanguito ya se como acabar con ellos—y antes de que los insectos fueran absorbidos este coloco un campo de fuerza que quemo a los insectos tragándose así a los demás monstruos sin ser afectado

-Tomen malditos—decía Kougas mientras le daba puñetazos

-Rayos son demasiados InuYasha—grito Sango

-Kagome Sesshoumaru ayuden—grito InuYasha

-No tienes que pedirlo—grito Kagome y juntando sus manos dijo—Silencio Mortífero!!!!—y una onda de luz blanca con azul acabo con todos los monstruos que habían en el campo (estilo Harry Potter cuando hace el encantamiento Pratronus)

-Rayos Kagome pudiste a ver hecho esto desde el principio por que rayos no lo hiciste—dijo Histérico InuYasha

-Por esto—y callo desmayada en los brazos de Sesshoumaru

-Maldición ves lo que provocas bestia—dijo un enfadado Kogua

-Por que todos me echan la culpa a mi—dijo InuYasha

-Por que eres un idiota—le grito chamuscada Sango

-Que tiene la Srta. Kagome Sr. Sesshoumaru—pregunto muy angustiada Rin

-Solo esta desmayada será mejor que la dejemos descansar

Y así fue acamparon al fin y al cabo no podían avanzar si Kagome no despertaba

"#/"/$/$/Kagome Sueño#/"/$/$/"

-Corre Kagome sálvate—gritaba una mujer

-No madre por favor no mueras—grito una niña de seis años llorando

-Corre mi niña el mundo de los Dioses ya no es seguro para ti—y una enorme bola de fuego quemo a su madre

-Ahora serás mía pequeña—grito un Hombre de cabellos negros y mirada roja

-No por favor sr. Yo no le eh echo nada déjame en paz!!!!!!!!!—grito y cuando el sujeto la fue a tomar una luz salio de ella y lo quemo asiendo imposible que este pudiera tomarla

-QUE ES ESTO!!!!!—grito

-No toques a mi hija desgraciado Expelliarmus—y una luz roja salio de sus manos y le dio al Hombre pegándolo contra una pared de donde se encontraban—mi amor corre ve a la tierra hay estarás a salvo

-No padre no quiero dejarte—grito la niña llorando

-No vivirás por mucho tiempo AVADA KEDRAVRA— esto izo que una muerte rápida le fuera dada al padre de Kagome con un fogonazo de luz verde

-Huye Kagome—dijo el padre para caer muerto en el piso

-PADRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—grito Kagome

"#/"/$/$Fin Del Sueño de Kagome #/"/$/$/"

-Padre, padre—decía una agitada Kagome—por favor padre espera

-Maldición esta teniendo una pesadilla—maldijo Sesshoumaru por lo bajo el era la que le cuidaba mientras los demás buscaban algunas cosas para el campamento

-PADRE!—dijo despertando Kagome respirando agitada—donde estoy

-Estás bien—dijo Sesshoumaru tranquilo—ya todo paso

-Donde están los chicos—pregunto preocupada

-Están bien fueron en busca de víveres—dijo este tranquilo

-Oh!!! Sesshoumaru—dijo esta y se tiro en sus brazos

-Shh tranquila pequeña—dijo este correspondiendo el abrazo

-Fue terrible—dijo asustada Kagome

-Por que te desmayaste—pregunto este

-Por que ese hechizo no lo puede hacer un humano cualquiera necesita de poderes espirituales, conocimiento de magia y esencia de poderes inmortales—Kagome vio la duda en los ojos de Sesshoumaru—yo soy una diosa reencarnada

-Woow y yo que pensé que eras una inútil Humana—dijo este

-Siempre me tienes que hacer enfadar—dijo está aparentando molestia

-Si te ves muy hermosa molesta—dijo este acercando su cara a la de Kagome

-Sesshoumaru—susurró Kagome

Y así ambos se fundieron un tierno beso sesshoumaru tomo a Kagome de la cintura y la pego mas a su cuerpo mientras esta pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Sesshoumaru el beso era cada ves mas rápido ambos se necesitaban los dos podían sentirlo

-Sesshoumaru—murmuro esta

-Kagome—dijo aumentando la pasión del beso la recostó en el futon acariciando sus mulos

-mmm Sessho—dijo esta intentando quitarle la parte de arriba del ahori logrando su cometido le acario la espalda

-mmmm Kagome—susurro este con pasión besando el blanco cuello de la chica haciéndola soltar varios suspiros bajando a su clavícula quito la camisa y el brassier paso una garra por toda su espalda logrando que la chica se arqueara debajo de el esta no se quedo atrás izo que el quedara debajo de esta y lo beso suavemente mientras que con sus manos recorría su pecho hombros brazos clavándole ligeramente las uñas ambos suspiraban con desesperación la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía a cada caricia

-Por favor hazlo rápido no tardaran en llegar—y diciendo esto le quito el pantalón lo acaricio por arriba de la tela este le quito los Short y las pequeñas pantaletas metió una mano en su ser y con dos dedos le dio places igual que ella con el después le abrió las piernas se coloco en el medio y la penetro rápidamente

-AH!! Kagome—gimió este cada ves haciendo las embestidas mas fuertes mientras la chica entrelazaba las piernas por sus caderas para que hubiera mas fuerza y también movía sus caderas al mismo compás

-AH!!! Sesshoumaru más por favor—pidió esta con los ojos cerrados enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Sesshoumaru

-Será un placer—y la coloco en cuatro patas y la penetro así moviéndose cada ves con más rapidez y mas fuerza—ah!! Kagome

-Ah!!! Sesshoumaru—gimieron los dos cayendo exhaustos ambos sudados y jadeantes, Sesshoumaru la beso en la boca tratando de volver a su estado natural pero esa mujer lo dejaba exhausto luego de unos minutos Kagome se levanto

-Ah donde vas—pregunto este

-recuerda deben estar por llegar—y se vistió rápidamente Sesshoumaru al ver esto la imito

-esta ves no puedes salir huyendo Kagome—dijo este no pensaría dejarlo como la ultima ves así que la tomo de un brazo—a donde piensas ir

-Yo a ningún lado ahora suéltame por favor—dijo esta notando que ambos habían creado una tención sexual entre ellos el tenerlo cerca y el no a ver terminado mucho el acto sexual la dejaban con unas tremendas ganas de repetirlo ante sus pensamientos se sonrojo

-Puedo oler tu deseo Kagome se que deseas más—dijo pegándola a su cuerpo mientras metía su cara en su cuello y olía su excitante fragancia

-Ya llegamos no encontramos nada—dijo InuYasha

-Que es esto?—dijo Kouga—MALDITO PERRO QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI MUJER!!!!!!!—dijo Kouga histérico intento abalanzarse encima de Sesshoumaru pero fue detenido por InuYasha y Miroku

-Lo ven sabía que ustedes tramaban algo—dijo InuYasha

-Es que lo mato Kagome como pudiste hacerme esto—dijo un muy triste Kouga

-Yo Joven Kouga yo nunca fui su mujer lo siento mucho—dijo Kagome deprimida

…


	11. Aclaraciones Inmediatas

Legalmente y ante los ojos de todos ella era la mujer de Sesshoumaru, y aunque el solo hecho de pensarlo no era así, ellos mantenían una relación estrictamente sexual, donde el corazón no tenía que ver ¿Cierto

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

Nota: Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, pero he estado un gran tiempo sin computadora y de verdad me daba mucha flojera escribirlo en un papel para luego transcribirlo, espero que me entiendan, yo se que es un poco corto pero el FanFics ya esta llegando a su final, espero que despejen un pocos sus dudas y puedan entretenerse.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

"_Pensamiento"_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Capitulo XI

Aclaraciones Inmediatas.

Legalmente y ante los ojos de todos ella era la mujer de Sesshoumaru, y aunque el solo hecho de pensarlo le hacía sonrojar, pero no era así, ellos mantenían una relación estrictamente sexual, donde el corazón no tenía nada que ver ¿Cierto?

Lo mismo pensaba el Youkai, que por su fino oído podía escuchar con mucha claridad lo que el grupo de InuYasha pensaba. Kagome no era su mujer, simplemente era una compañera muy complaciente. Entre ellos no había amor ¿Verdad? El lord Sesshoumaru no podía hacer eso. Entonces fijo su mirada en la castaña que miraba con soslayo al grupo. Era de noche y todo el alboroto que se había formado en la mañana había cesado, dejándolo triunfante.

No era que ella había aceptado que tenía algo con el, pero, le dejo claro al lobo, que ella no le pertenecía, pero a que se debía ese sentimiento de satisfacción, estaba claro el estar tanto con aquellos humanos le estaba afectando el cerebro.

Sintió unas pisadas un poco ligeras, pero no lo suficiente para que su oído las pasara de desapercibidas.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-le preguntó tajante a la azabache que estaba a una distancia prudente de el

-Me voy-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Veo que esta en ti el siempre huir- parándose autoritario enfrente de ella

-No huyo, solo me adelanto, quiero librarme de unas cuantas molestias antes-y sin dar mas explicaciones desapareció ante los ojos de Sesshoumaru que molesto empezó la caminata sin despertar a su propio grupo

&

-Veo que has decidido aparecer pequeña-le dijo el Dios de cabellos negrunos y mirada rojiza, sus ojos eran fríos y sin emoción

-Así que este es tu verdadero rostro Aneketsu- espetó con fiereza

-Tu me conoces como Aneketsu, los demás como Naraku- sus ojos brillaban con maldad cuando su cuerpo tomo la forma del "Hanyou" que los había metido en todo este escollo, has crecido mucho pequeña- poso sus manos sobre la piel blanca y cálida de la chica que no se podía mover

-"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?"-_pensaba nerviosa

-Porque crees que nunca han podido derrotarme, tengo que decir, que el hecho de que estabas sellada se me izo muy difícil entender que eras tu, siendo una bebe, pero es muy fácil ligarse entre los humanos-la maldad que profesaba en cada palabra hacía molestar a Kagome, no le gustaba el sentido que tomaban las cosas.

-Siempre fuiste el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, eres un maldito Aneketsu- escupió fieramente, su boca era lo único que el nunca podría paralizar

-Y no sabes cuanto-reía con maldad-tú sabes que tu padre no murió realmente en un accidente automovilismo planeado por el destino

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesurados, el había sido el culpable de que murieran sus padres Dioses y su padre mortal, no sabía porque pero pronto dejo de pensar y su cuerpo no era de su control, sus ojos brillaron y su cabello se elevo.

-Eso es deja de ser humana-reía con maldad

El cuerpo que ahora flotaba lo ataco fieramente un golpe fue a impactar en la cara del Dios callando su risa

-"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué peleo si no estoy controlando mi cuerpo?"-_las preguntas afloraban y no había respuesta

-No puedes dejar que Naraku o Aneketsu controle tu cuerpo y tus sentimientos-le dijo una pequeña figura que se posaba frente a sus ojos

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?-le pregunto mirándola con curiosidad y tocándola como si fuera un bicho raro

-Oye no toques, no toques, aun sigues siendo una niña-sonrió ante el puchero de Kagome, pero su mirada cambio a una de preocupación-No puedes dejar que Naraku controle tus sentimientos, cada transformación hace que dejes de ser más humana, con el tiempo y la frecuencia en el que entres en este estado dejas de tener privilegios mortales

-¿Y que si me convierto en Diosa?-la duda y el miedo se reflejaban en su rostro

-Simplemente el tiempo que tendrás en este mundo es contado, solo podrás estar un día a menos que te crees un cuerpo temporal, pero solo será de un débil humano, por que crees que Aneketsu quiere la perla, su tiempo ilimitado en este mundo depende de su contra cara Naraku, que era anteriormente conocido como Onigumo, es tu deber acabar con el como ser humano y al final tendrás que purificarlo como Diosa-y sin más desapareció.

-Creíste que podías hacerme perder mucho tiempo el control- la rabia en sus ojos, izo que el hombre saliera corriendo, estuvo a punto de morir en el estado en el cual indujo a la chica, sabía que si hacía que fuera mortal no lo podría tocar.


	12. El encuentro con los Guardianes

Luego de aquella caminata exhaustiva el grupo había decido parar de nuevo, encontrándose muy lejos de aquel prado que había sido testigo de cosas tan bochornosas y conductas pecaminosas, que ahora divagaban en cada una de las personas que se habían enter

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Hola, este capitulo va dedicado a ****Lolichan36****, que gracias a su apoyo y comentarios ha hecho que actualice, prometo continuar más seguido ya que la inspiración ha vuelto a mi. Con esto no quiero decir que los demás comentarios no son importantes, gracias a todas (os) las que siguen este Fan-Fics.**

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

"_Pensamiento"_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Capitulo XII

El encuentro con los 12 Guardianes.

Luego de aquella caminata exhaustiva el grupo había decido parar de nuevo, encontrándose muy lejos de aquel prado que había sido testigo de cosas tan bochornosas y conductas pecaminosas, que ahora divagaban en cada una de las personas que se habían enterado de ellas. El grupo se sentía divido y un poco ofendido por la actitud poco responsable que tenía Kagome, que no se le quitaba el mérito por haber enfrentado a Kouga y darse su puesto que no era precisamente como compañera del joven lobo y tampoco de Sesshoumaru dejando esto último muy sorprendido a todos.

En otra parte, podía sentir el frío viento soplar en su cara anestesiando sus facciones, se sentía tan extraña, era la segunda vez que se dejaba sucumbir por la rabia y temía no poder volver a sus amigos.

—Sesshoumaru —susurró; definitivamente aquel Youkai de melena plateada se había colado en una parte de su ser, recriminándose a ella misma bloqueando cualquier sentimiento de amor, siendo atada por alguien que no le correspondía y teniendo en cuenta que aquel Youkai era una persona sumamente fría sintiéndolo incapaz de cuidar su frágil corazón.

—Así que aquí estás —Había estado buscándola como loco, sintiéndose un poco incompetente por no poder hallarla, esa mujer era simplemente fascinante aunque nunca lo admitiría, adoraba verla fuera de sus casillas, pero sobre toda las cosas adoraba sentirla junto a sí, pegada a su bien formado cuerpo bañado en sudor, no podía evitar que el deseo aflorara en el al verla, era tan hermosa y la sentía extrañamente prohibida.

—¿Por qué me has seguido? —pregunto fría. Le partía el alma tratarlo de esa forma, pero tenía miedo a las reacciones que el Youkai desataba en ella y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por amor, no de nuevo, se había hecho una promesa, acabar con Aneketsu (Naraku) para devolver la paz al Sengoku y luego vería que hacía con su existencia. Así que el Youkai estaba prohibido para ella, seguramente acabaría siendo diosa y todo lo que conoció lo olvidaría con el tiempo.

—No intentes ser alguien que no eres conmigo mujer, el olor a miedo y tristeza esta esparcido por todo tu cuerpo —comentó frío, el era un Tai-Youkai y no rebajaría nunca al nivel de aquella Humana-Diosa, pero el verla tan frágil lo atormentaba, haciéndolo rabiar por pensar de aquella manera.

—Si tanto te molesta ¿Qué haces aquí? No es tu deber protegerme, para eso tengo doce guardianes —Cuándo se volteo para encararlo su rostro se desencajo, acercándose a el de forma lenta e intoxicante parecía perdida, ella no lo veía a él, parecía estar frente a un espejismo —. Yue —susurro, sus ojos parecían querer llorar y una mano se acerco a sus labios, la mirada de confusión, ternura, incredulidad y anhelo desconcertaban al Youkai, pero su furia apareció cuando ella estaba a milímetros de sus labios y volvió a susurrar aquel nombre —. Yue —cuando pensó que podría probar aquellos labios fue detenida de sopetón trayéndola a la tierra de forma brusca.

—¡Nunca me compares! —gruño furioso, ¿Cómo lograba aquella mujer sacarlo de sus casillas tan rápido? Quería recodarle quien era, que no estaba tratando con el imbécil de su hermano.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerlo —susurro en un aliento, cuanto necesitaba de aquel ser que había nombrado segundos atrás, y mandando al diablo todos sus pensamientos anteriores se lanzó al cuerpo del Youkai, hundiéndose en su pecho y derramando gruesas lágrimas. Mientras tanto él le alisaba el cabello de manera tan tierna, que ni él mismo se lo creía, aquella tonta situación era tan íntima para ellos, el mundo se había detenido, solo eran ellos dos nunca había sentido tanta paz como la que sentía en ese momento, cada respiración lo hacía sentirse impregnado a la humana, casi pudiendo palpar su fragancia.

De pronto sintió como el cuerpo de la humana palpitaba ella había cerrado sus ojos, mientras su respiración se hacía casi inexistente por un momento temió perderla, aquella mujer le provocaba un sin fin de emociones que lo turbaban demasiado.

—¿Qué sucede? —gimió extrañado cuando doce hombres formaron un circulo alrededor de el, todos de la misma estatura y complexión física.

—Somos los guardianes de la Diosa de los elementos —hablaron de forma acoplada, pronto la energías de ellos brillaron y se fundieron en el séptimo guardián, un joven de cabellos blancos y ropa blanca con azul, su mirada era tan fría como la de él, pero al ver a la chica que ahora brillaba en sus manos cambio a ternura, una punzada de celos lo invadió.

—Tu transformación esta completa mi señora —susurro el guardián que se aproximaba al cuerpo de Kagome, lo miro acaricio su mejilla sin tomar en cuenta a Sesshoumaru que lo miraba expectante, cuando vio que aquel ser iba a posar los labios sobre la chica no lo dejo.

—¡Detente! ¿Quién eres? —le ordeno autoritario, no permitiría que nadie tocaba aquellos labios que solo le pertenecían al él.

—Mi nombre es Yue —Sesshoumaru lo miro con odio, ella lo había confundido momentáneamente con aquel ser. En eso sintió como Kagome se alejaba levitando hacía arriba, en un rápido movimiento le tomó la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera.

—¿Vas a protegerla? —le pregunto aquel ser alado, sus cabellos se elevaban al igual que el de la chica.

—No —Espeto mirándolo fijamente, la presión se hacia mas fuerte.

—¿La amas? —preguntó frío.

—No —volvió a responder.

—¿Entonces? —la pregunta era carente de emoción, pero Sesshoumaru pudo descubrir en sus ojos cierto interés en aquel chico, que debía ser miles de años mas viejo que él, pero por el cuál no se dejaría intimidar.

—No quiero que se marche —aquellas palabras lo habían sorprendido ha el mismo, hasta el punto que tomo a la chica y la aprisiona contra su cuerpo temiendo a que se fuera, como destellos fugaces llegaron las imágenes del termal donde la había visto y consolado por primera vez, luego cuando la izo mujer, luego cuando se desmayo, el siempre la encontraba en los momentos donde ella parecía necesitar a alguien, aunque fuera tonta su deducción el había la pared de aquella frágil humana, que muy en le fondo no lo era, sabía muy bien con quien trataba, no era un Tai-Youkai por nada y el ser inculto no era algo que se permitía.

Como arte de magia un destello amarillo lo segó al disiparse encontró a una Kagome muy hermosa sumida bajo los brazos de Morfeo, sus cabellos ahora era azulados destilando un brillo sutil, su piel se había vuelto nívea suave, casi podía sentir su sabor, se veía tan frágil que pensó que podría dañarla, los labios rojos sensuales, apetecibles, tentadores sus cuerpo había tomado firmeza ligada con un poco de altura, su aroma se había vuelto afrodisíaco inundando sus fosas nasales, pudiendo palpar con gusto el aroma entre sus labios.

—Ahora es una Youkai Sesshoumaru —hablo de nuevo Yue—. Debes enseñarle todo lo que puedas, no te olvidara pero la nueva forma de sentir la confundirá, debes llevarla lejos, ya que el mal la asechara , solo una cosa te pido, no las lastimes no puede sufrir más —como habían llegado se habían ido dejándolo solo con aquella ninfa, se notaba que aquella mujer estaba frágil, así que haciendo caso a las palabras del guardián la cargo de forma nupcial y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrarió a donde se encotraba Naraku, teniendo cuidado de no toparse con el grupo de InuYasha.


	13. Entrenando al son de una pasión

Capitulo XII

Entrenando al son de una pasión.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se removió una aturdida Kagome.

—En los confines de las tierras del este —respondió el frío Youkai que la veía atento.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —en ese momento se tapo la nariz y desesperada trataba de respirar, pero le era imposible tantos aromas habían golpeado su nariz que bloqueaba su mente a tal punto de asfixiarla con las diferentes e hirientes mezclas—. Ayúdame…por favor…no…respiro —la voz no le salía se sentía mal el aire no le llegaba.

—¡Maldición! —mascullo asustado, en un movimiento rápido abrazo a la chica por detrás colocándola en su pecho—. Tranquila, sigue mi ritmo respiratorio —no la abraza muy duro, pero si alisaba su cabello, su respiración era suave casi imperceptible.

—No puedo —le era difícil seguir su respiración, se removía desesperada.

—Respira Kagome, trata de concentrarte —estaba desesperado la chica le estaba encajando sus garras en los brazos y cada vez se volvía más pálida.

—No, me asfixió, Sesshoumaru ¡Ayúdame! —le gritaba.

—Tranquila, relájate —le susurro masajeándole suavemente a los costados de los ojos, la desesperación crecía, pero el masaje la estaba sedando haciéndola calmar, luego de unas horas mantenía una respiración constante, aunque no muy bien definida.

—Tu…tú aroma es delicioso —pudo notar como ella inspiraba un poco más hondo, como queriéndose grabar su olor. Sus palabras le causaron un extraño sentimiento que no paso desapercibido por la chica—. Ahora hueles diferente ¿Por qué? —subió su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, la curiosidad desbordaba en ellos.

—_Maldición olvide que es como una cría, todo lo va aprender conmigo, tiene que saber como huele cada emoción —_Así huele la confusión —le dijo tranquilo.

—¿No te preocupa que puedan espiarnos? —ella se levanto y miro alrededor se encontraban en una especie de cueva.

—Es imposible que alguien llegue a este lugar —ella se volteo a verlo sorprendida—. Solo se puede entrar por la perla que se encuentra escondida en mi ojo derecho, esto es un lugar especial para entrenar, ahora duerme tienes mucho que aprender —pudo ver la mirada de enojo de ella, pero sin rechistar se tumbo en el suelo y al instante se quedó dormida.

&&&&&

—¡No! No aparecen por ningún lado —hablo con pesadez InuYasha—. La fui a buscar a su época, pero tampoco estaba, seguí un rastro lejos muy lejos, pero no estaba, hay desaparece como arte de magia —su voz era desesperada.

—¿Cómo es posible? —se dijo tapándose la boca Sango con preocupación.

—Algún conjuro, recuerden que la Srta. Kagome no es una humana ordinaria.

—Tienes razón monje, pero ni siquiera se despidió estamos a pocas horas de la montaña y necesitamos apoyo —murmuro preocupada Sango.

—Lo mejor será aguardar —dijo tranquilamente InuYasha—, Aun faltan varios fragmentos si los encontramos primero que Naraku.

—Tendríamos ventaja —culminó Kikyo.

—Si, no nos queda otra opción —manifestó no muy convencida Sango.

&&&&&

—¡Ah! ¡Pero que demonios! —grito molesta Kagome estaba empapada con agua fría, rápido esquivo el látigo verde que se iba a impactar en su brazo—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me atacas? —de un segundo a otro estaba corriendo por todo el lugar, Sesshoumaru estaba cada vez más cerca, no podía dejar de correr algo le decía que si paraba no iba a resultar satisfactorio.

Sesshoumaru no hablaba, solo la atacaba, hacía lo posible por escapar pero estaban en un bosque muy denso, tenía que saltar, columpiarse por los árboles, hacer acrobacias, de todo, así fue cuando una luz vino a su mente.

—_**Me está entrenando, ¿Quién mejor que él? Pero, ¿Por qué lo hace? Yue…**_ —en su propia mente suspiro al pensar en ese nombre—. _**Cuanto te extraño, Yue**_ —pero sabía muy bien que aquello no era realidad, era inaudito enamorarse de una de sus guardianes, no tenía sentido—. ¡Ah! —soltó un gemido de dolor, Sesshoumaru la había alcanzado con su látigo, de pronto otro se impacto en su cara—. ¡_**Tengo que correr! Algo me dice que yo soy la presa, y él, el cazador **_—sin reparar en el dolor comenzó a correr de nuevo, cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo, miro al cielo, se veía tan hermoso—. _**¡El crepúsculo! Tengo tanto tiempo corriendo Dios mío —**_el sudor corría por su frente y las demás zonas del cuerpo, su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, mientras que las de Sesshoumaru estaban intactas, intento parar en un árbol a muchos kilómetros de él, pero le fue imposible la apreso contra el árbol asfixiándola.

—Eres débil, morirás rápido —apretaba más su cuello, pudo ver como ella le agarraba el brazo tratando de conseguir aire, pero fue todo lo contrarió lo que izo fue tomar impulso y propinarle una en la entre pierna que lo dejo tirado en el piso—. ¡Maldita! —le grito doblado del dolor.

—Lo siento, mi intención no era dejarte sin hijos —rió divertida al verlo en ese estado, pudo oler su ira, Dios que aroma tan delicioso, ahora sabía por que siempre la hacían enojar.

—Yo tu estaría corriendo —se asusto, sus ojos estaban rojos, no se hizo la desentendida, con una rapidez brutal ya se encontraba lejos del Youkai, para nada por que en solo un minuto la había alcanzando, estuvieron en eso toda la noche, luego toda la siguiente mañana, los días pasaron y ellos seguían corriendo, al séptimo día, la garganta la tenía seca le dolía al respirar, sentía que el aire le cortaba los pulmones, no podía más rendida cayo en el piso.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no te estés muriendo como yo?! —le dijo agitada su pecho subía y bajaba sin cesar.

—Porque controlo bien mi respiración, en eso estás mal, tienes resistencia, pero no respiración, un Youkai de tu nivel podría pasar meses corriendo sin descansar —ella lo vio aturdida—. _¡Meses! Si yo solo dure siete días, ¡Soy patética!_. —. Eres patética —le dijo sin mucha compasión.

—Lo sé —la mirada de aturdimiento que le dirigió él le izo sonreír.

—Vámonos.

—¿Me cargas? Estoy exhausta —pudo ver con detenimiento como él se acercaba y la cargaba de forma nupcial—. Gracias —susurro antes de caer dormida en sus brazos. Ese tiempo no había cambiado nada, era el maestro más estricto que podía haber, madrugábamos, me hacía correr, practicar cada día mi respiración, soportar el dolor, correr casi desangrándome, estar siempre alerta pero sobre todo respiración estuvimos muchos meses, a según yo practicando esté arte y es que me comienzo a dar cuenta que ser un Youkai no están fácil. Igual que las sacerdotisas, monje, cazadores de monstruos, entre otros también necesitan entrenarse y que sus _grandes habilidades _se mejoran es con la práctica, que no solo es decir "_genial_" soy una Youkai tengo súper fuerza, agilidad, etc.

Tiempo después.

Ambos estábamos mirando el horizonte, la tarde caía y la oleada de colores parecían pintadas finamente. El naranja fundiéndose en un lindo rojo y a la vez el azul en un paisaje hermoso y ahí él, con su mirada fija, los rayos lo bañaban de forma tan hermosa que ningún dios griego podría siquiera llegarle a los tobillos. No quería verlo, simplemente aquel ser me turbaba… había estado trabajando en aquello pero todo éste tiempo lo que hacía era conectarme más a él, prediciendo todas sus muecas, miradas, bufidos y demás expresiones, lo quería cerca pero a la vez lejos a su lado no sabía que deseaba.

Lo mire detenidamente cuando se giro al verme, su rostro perfecto no se inmutaba al ver el mió lo que me causaba cierto ápice de dolor, sus ojos el más hermoso topacio estaban duros, impenetrables, su muralla de hielo era tan fría, solitaria, única y simplemente perfecta tal vez era sardónico admirar algo así, pero es que simplemente era demasiada belleza en un solo ser.

Sus ojos mieles recorrieron mi cuerpo, intente no estremecerme, pero, creo que no es posible su solo roce me hace temblar, el ronroneo de su voz me lleva al cielo a estás altura su voz gélida es el canto más hermoso de un ruiseñor, melodiosa y aterciopelada tan sensual que no podía concentrarme sin jadear, el no escuchar el casi imperceptible sonido de su respiración me hacía doler los oídos llevándome a una concentración única, pensando que era imposible estar al lado de aquel ser tan único y que no lo creería si no estuviera frente a mi.

—Es hora de volver —hablo. A pesar de mi _gran _estupor por _él _claro, logre oírlo. Mi mirada se volvió a concentrar y sin siquiera inmutarme atrape un paquete que me tiro. Ni siquiera pregunte, sería gastar aliento en vano, aunque en él nada lo es, lo abrí con paciencia deteniéndome a oler su aroma levemente impregnado, al terminar de sacar la última capa de la tela envolvente me quede sin respiración, era _perfecto_ tan hermoso y sutil.

—Es precioso —lo mire con emoción tangible sin poder contener la euforia corrí a él y me tire en sus brazos—. Gracias —lo apreté más fuerte. En segundos sentí el calor proveniente de su cuerpo, estaba pegada a unos pectorales fuertes como una pared de acero solo que no era fría si no caliente, mordí con fuerzas mis labios para reprimir un gemido, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él—. Sesshoumaru —susurre. Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos acelerando un poco mi respiración, nos mirábamos fijamente intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro.

Sus brazos me pegaron con más fuerza a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo por completo. Me sonroje estábamos tan cerca nuestras respiraciones chocaban mezclando ambos alientos, se acerco a mi levemente, casi rozando mis labios con los suyos tentándome a probarlos, acariciarlos…sin esperar los roce simple y suavemente. Jadee al ver los suavecitos que seguían siendo, presione más fuerte y la pasión comprimida durante todo esté tiempo exploto en un beso furtivo, lleno de pasión, hambre y sentimientos encontrados, nuestras bocas se conocían, se entendía, se devoraban, las manos subían y bajaban tratando de calmar el ardor que provocábamos.

—¡Sesshoumaru! —jadee entre sus labios, pero el seguía sosteniéndome de la cintura pegándome si era posible más a su cuerpo sin dejar grieta alguna, cuerpo con cuerpo, juntos, perfectos, un solo ser uniendo sus bocas en un pasión concebida. El deseo de probar el sabor de cada uno actuaba con una droga que no se saciaba, adictiva, que mareaba y no dejaba hueco a otra emoción, nuestros cerebros colapsados solamente atentos a los labios salvajes del otro. Pero luego de la tormenta viene la paz, el beso se volvió lento menos tempestuoso y carnívoro. Bailábamos en una _sonata de claro de luna_, lenta, rítmica y escalofriante.

Pronto aquel beso necesito más, la piel comenzó a doler, y las caricias se fueron incrementando. Quemaba, su palma fría contra mi piel caliente, ambos tumbados contra un árbol, él con su espalda apoyada en este tocaba mi cuerpo que ardía por sus caricias, hombro, espalda, glúteos, piernas, vientre, todo, todo era recorrido por sus manos que hacían una leve presión como un doctor que intenta buscar alguna imperfección. Estaba desnuda frente a él, sonrojada y extasiada. Le abrí el ahori, su piel se erizo cuando mis manos tocaron su piel fría, lo toque subiendo por sus hombros, mis dedos acariciaban sus laterales bajando el hakama con ayuda de él y frente a mi como dios lo trajo al mundo, hermoso, desnudo, _perfecto_.

Mi lengua sustituyo mis manos y recorrió su cuello blanco, la clavícula y el inicio de su pecho. El sabor de su piel era tan afrodisíaca el más rico vino, la fruta más sabrosa y prohibida, dulce y a la vez amarga, caliente y jocosa un sin fin de texturas y sabores confeccionadas en su fina piel, sus garras bajaron a mis glúteos y ejercieron presión rozándome contra su intimidad caliente, haciéndome jadear mostrándome su virilidad fuerte y masculina. Todo se volvió erótico el sonido de los árboles, el ulular del viento, su respiración agitada sobre la mía. El mundo se movió cuando entro en mí agitándose lento intentando _acostumbrarme _a él. La temperatura subía con el espesor del aire, sentía todo aplastarme con una fuerza descomunal, sus jadeos eran música para mis oídos y sus garras arañándome me llevaban al éxtasis. Golpee mis caderas contra las de él haciéndole saber que quería más, su lengua húmeda lamió todo mi cuello una y otra vez, acarició mis senos presionándolos con rudeza bajo hasta ellos y los rozo con la punta de su lengua haciendo círculos para luego morderlos y tironear levemente de ellos, el calor era extenuante y el ritmo musical era algo de otro mundo, aquella sinfonía de emociones, colores, sonidos y olores eran la fruta más codiciada y prohibida tan natural y sexual producida por dos amantes bajo la luz de la luna.

En ese momento perdí noción total cognoscitiva y racional, todo sonido que podía percibir eran mis propios gemidos y los de Sesshoumaru, nuestros cuerpos friccionaban rápidos, él detrás de mi amándome con fuerza, llenando mi ser con su cuerpo, gimiendo mi nombre en mi oreja, saliendo y entrando sin cesar sujetó mis caderas con fuerza embistiendo con más rapidez y fuerza acabando los dos en un sonoro gemido, me levanto un poco disfrutando mi orgasmo y los líquidos que salían de mi cuerpo que bañaban el de él.

Obviamente esto no acabaría aquí me pego contra el tronco y rozo con su miembro el inicio de mis glúteos, aun erecto arremetió con fuerza una y otra vez acariciando mis caderas con sus filosas garras rasgando mi piel de porcelana recorrió mi vientre y bajo a mi intimidad e introdujo sus dos lánguidos dedos haciéndome gemir como si estuviera prendida en llamas, aquella acción se repitió hasta que los dos estuvimos saciados y satisfechos, cansados, sudorosos y con el alba en nuestras espaldas caímos agotados en el pasto, yo encima de su pecho caí rendida luego del placer de una noche que, había sido matizada por dos amantes furtivos.

Cuando el sol se hizo sentir me levante y fui hasta el lago, estaba más que claro, pronto regresaríamos al Sengoku y debía estar preparada. Al mediodía él aun no despertaba sonreí y me vestí. El kimono me quedaba perfecto, el lila acentuaba mi cintura, el Obi me mantenía derecha y el pantalón bajo este era lo suficientemente ligero y a la vez grueso como para mantenerme fresca o calientita.

Con sigilo trepo por los árboles sin descompasar el ulular de los árboles, sin romper el esquema del ecosistema. Estaba tomando un baño, su cuerpo perfecto y fornido estaba casi tapado por el agua, la espesura de su cabello plateado flotaba con libertad en el agua sabía que olía el aire, podía escuchar el ritmo casi imperceptible de su respirar y es que luego de tanto pensar en él y lo maravillo que era, no hay nada que no pueda detectar sobre él. Mi paso fue cada vez más silencioso cuando salio del agua me tire a él sobre su espalda. Su movimiento fue lento, muy lento a mi parecer. Me veía _extraño_ no podía descifrar su olor era una mezcla entre ira, rabia, sorpresa…tantos olores me confundían.

—¿Qué intentabas? —su voz imparcial y poco amistosa me hizo sonrojar y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en el agua toda empapada.

—Sorprenderte —susurré. Mire sus ojos ambarinos, ese elixir de pasión que adoraba, el muro más fuerte e impenetrable, aquellos ojos que adoraba y amaba. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, el olió mi mezcla de sentimientos y se acerco con paso lento hacía mi. Intente huir de su mirada, de su olor, de él. Donde me escondía me encontraría no podía pensar estaba bloqueada y cuando me dispuse a irme el me tomo del kimono y me abrazo, mis ojos estaba abiertos como platos y mi corazón latía desbocado.

—Te queda muy bien —susurro en mi oreja. Rozo su nariz contra la espesura de mi cabello recogido e inhalo fuertemente.

—Gra-cias —susurre sonrojada. El corazón me latía con una fuerza excepcional, me dolía de solo oírlo, ese pensamiento me había dejado muy aturdida y la boca de Sesshoumaru no ayudaba en nada. Intente separarme, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía confundida y agraviada, no sabía que pensar. Lo vi mirarme con _ansiedad _entonces note que estaba mojada, sonriendo tontamente me solté de sus brazos y me eche a correr, así el kimono se secaría.

Ahora ¿qué haría? Había aceptado que me gustaba es más, que lo amaba. Sentí de pronto como mi corazón latió triste, un sonido escueto no lo podía parar por qué no era de amor que latía si no dolor, puro y tangible. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, sentía que pronto iba a tirarme en el piso a llorar. Pronto unas manos muy cálidas me abrazaron por la espalda, se amoldaban a mi cuerpo como plastilina, eran suaves y a la vez fuertes, al aspirar lo reconocí.

—…Estás triste…—susurro aquel bello ser, lo quería pero era algo que no debía y no podía ser.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Le amo…y ¿quién dice que soy correspondida? —hable con vos apagada.

—…Yo te amo…—me giré y lo miré a los ojos, blancos y fríos pero a la vez tan amables y míos.

—Lo sé…y yo a ti, pero es algo que no podemos evitar. No puedes enamorarte del amor Yue, tú eres mi sentimiento, por eso existes por qué amo, si no sintiera eso, solo serías un ser sin vida —el me miro infeliz, bajo sus ojos, le tome la cara y pase mis manos por su hermoso y angelical rostro—. Por un día te are feliz mi hermoso guardián —le tome el rostro con más fuerza, él me vio si entender y con cuidado roce mis labios con los de él, eran fríos y sin sabor, abrí mi boca y la presione con más fuerza a la de él, despacio reacciono y paso sus manos por mi cintura apegándome a su cuerpo, solo duro unos minutos y segundos después desapareció.

—No pierdes el tiempo ¿no? —la voz de Sesshoumaru fue un poco ruda, me conmocione…nos había visto.

—No es lo que piensas, Sesshoumaru —lo miré desaforada, me sentía mal como si lo hubiera traicionado.

—Dime ¿Qué tal besa? —su voz era cada vez más colérica ¿acaso estaba celoso? No podía ser, si así fuera tendría que gustarle algo—. Entonces estás enamorada de él.

—¡Claro que no!...¡Yo no le amo! —grité le amaba, pero no de la forma como él pensaba.

—¿Entonces? —sus ojos ahora estaban furiosos yo baje mi rostro.

—Yo te amo a ti —susurre se que me oyó sería tonto si no. En vez de feliz o asustada estaba triste, yo sabía que él no me amaba de qué servía todo esté drama entonces. Levante mi rostro y lo vi paralizado, sonreí de lado y me acerque a él—. Siempre eres tan compulsivo, a veces no sé por qué niegas que seas hermano de InuYasha.

—Nunca me compares con ese híbrido —me tomo con fuerza la muñeca frenando el intento de mi mano por tocar su cara. Lo mire con tristeza.

—Si no te importo ¿por qué todo esto, Sesshoumaru? No vale la pena —me miraba desconcertado—. Te lo dije una vez tú no quieres responsabilidades conmigo entonces no hagas como si me quisieras, eso me lástima.

_POV Sesshoumaru._

No quería lastimarla pero me sentía confundido, era cierto como humana y como Youkai era impresionante pero ¿qué podría ofrecerle? No tenía un hogar estable, no tenía castillos, ni sirvientes ¿podría ella soportar un estilo de vida tan rudimentario? Sería ella feliz, nuestros cachorros como crecerían –bufó consternado la miro y camino en sentido contrario- cachorros ¿querría ella tenerlos?

Lo peor de todo esto es que veo una vida a su lado. Sería una excelente madre para Rin, inclusive mantendría entretenido a Jaken pero, ¿ella sería feliz? ¿Cuándo deje de ser egoísta para pensar en lo que ella puede querer? –Mire la luna con paciencia- ella es tan hermosa.

De pronto a mi cabeza vinieron las imágenes de ella conmigo, cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, cuando la vi en el bosque, cuando sentí su piel…son tantas cosas, tontas pero importantes a la vez. Camine hacía donde ella se encontraba me sentí mal a ver a otro hombre besándola, tocándola me enfermaba pero una sola sonrisa de ella calmaría mi dolor.

Estaba tan triste. Apoyada de un árbol con sus piernas junto a su pecho miraba el piso con nostalgia y unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, me acerque, ella no pareció sentirme. Me senté a su lado y tomé su delicado rostro entre mis manos, ella me miro sus ojos estaban tristes y apagados.

—Kagome…no puedo ofrecerte más que una vida puramente altruista de mí para ti —ella me vio expectante intentando descifrar el significado de esas palabras.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, lo demás es lujo —la mire ¿_emocionado?_ no sé, esa respuesta me hizo pensar que de verdad ella era la indicada, pero sería muy cursi. El orgullo a estás altura era un tontería, era mi alumna y, _mi mujer_.


	14. Días de privamera

Capitulo XIV

…

Después de aquella declaración habíamos vuelto al Sengoku y para mi sorpresa no parecía haber pasado más de dos días o una semana. Yo pensé que llevábamos años en aquel lugar, ya sabía por qué Sesshoumaru era tan fuerte.

Se podía decir que teníamos algo, porque lo teníamos. Esos dos días después de salir del "mundo" de entrenamiento había pasado rápido. Ahora estamos en una cascada tenía las esperanzas de ver a mis amigos, los extrañaba.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó. Cosa que adoraba de él, siempre tan atento conmigo.

—Sí —y asentí con mi cabeza. Le di una enorme sonrisa que al parecer, le gusto. En ese momento la ráfaga del viento cortante casi nos impacto, de no haber sido por Sesshoumaru que me tomo de la cintura y nos movió de su cause.

—¡Fuiste tú, maldito! ¡El que secuestro a Kagome! —le gritó colérico InuYasha. Estaba anonadada hace segundos pensaba en ellos y ahí estaban y valla forma de aparecer. Mis amigos se encontraban detrás de éste con cara de preocupación, que al verme se disipo y corrieron hacía mí.

—¡Kagome! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? —la pobre de Sango me buscaba cualquier herida.

—No, estoy bien.

—¡Oh! ¡Por dios! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —aquel grito me retumbo en los tímpanos, tanto que sentí que me quedaría sorda.

—¿Señorita Kagome? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? —el monje Miroku me miraba extrañado y a la vez con morbo, fruncí mis ojos al oler ese sentimiento en él.

—Ni se le ocurra acercarse —lo mire advirtiéndolo; él solo rió nerviosamente y se rasco la nuca. Muy típico en él.

—¡A mi me gusta como te ves! Aunque tu olor es raro Kagome —mi _hijo_ me olía buscando la raíz de aquel problema y sentí como los vellos se le erizaron al comprender de quién era el olor. A pesar de ser un niño crecía muy rápido. Además de ser muy perspicaz, cosa que a veces odiaba.

Hasta el mismo InuYasha que echaba humo y atacaba a _mi _Sesshoumaru volteó a verlo. En ese momento vi el rostro de mi antiguo amor y el de Sesshoumaru, eran tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes. Sesshoumaru estaba _incomodo_, sabía que juntarse mucho con humanos, no le gustaba.

—Hueles —me olfateó mejor—, Hueles —se acerco más y pude oír el casi imperceptible gruñido de mi macho—. ¡Hueles al maldito de Sesshoumaru!

—¡Osuwari! —antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera InuYasha ya estaba impactado contra el piso—. Amigos, es mejor que yo los visite a ustedes. Prometo hacerlo pronto. ¡Osuwari! —tome de la mano a Sesshoumaru y lo arrastré conmigo mientras corríamos.

El solo se dejo guiar y corrimos por varias horas, dentro de las montañas. Cuando paramos el solo me miro reprobatoriamente. Creo que aún estaba enojado por el acercamiento de InuYasha. Para las reglas de los Youkais, ese acercamiento sin el permiso del macho, era considerado insulto.

Solo me dedique a mirarlo. Su rostro estaba un poco contraído, así que me acerque a él y lo abracé por detrás. Mientras hundía mi cara en sus omóplatos acariciaba su pecho. Lo sentí gruñir y tomar mis manos contra las de él.

—…Sessho…—le murmure un poco triste. Que me ignorara de esa forma me dolía. Cuando intento apartarme de su cuerpo, me aferré con más fuerza—. Tienes que complacer a tu hembra —ronroneé en su oído, mientras pasaba mi lengua por el mismo. Que delicioso era sentir como se erizaba.

—Ve por InuYasha. Tal vez él pueda hacerlo —cuando se movió con más fuerza. Lo apreté y me planteé frente a él.

—¡Por favor Sesshoumaru! ¿Qué hice mal? —mi humor cambiaba, pero respiré hondo—. Piensa lo que desees. Que es tonto, después de lo que te entregué —molesta camine en sentido contrarío a él, pero fui detenida. Éste me giro y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, lamiendo suavemente. Me estremecí y solté un suave gemido.

—Que él este cerca de ti me pone los pelos de punta —su voz sonó fría y hasta un poco ronca. Podía sentir como el deseo fluía. El rápido subir de su sangre me emociono. Con fiereza me lancé en búsqueda de sus labios, y los besé con fuerza y frenesí.

—No debería —el me miró entornando sus ojos, y frunciendo el seño—. Soy tuya ahora —jadeé cuando acarició uno de mis senos por encima del traje.

—…Mía…—gimió entre mis labios.

—¡No! ¡Debería ser mía! —y en ese momento apareció Aneketsu en su forma _humana._

—¡Naraku! —gritamos los dos.

—Claro. ¿A quién esperaban? ¿Al gallo pelón? —lo miramos fríamente. Éste ágil lanzó un fuerte golpe, cargado de veneno. El humo morado rodeo todo el lugar. Sesshoumaru estaba tranquilo, y yo de igual forma. El comenzaba a atacarnos cuando una lluvia de demonios nos distrajo. Era cientos, y todos muy parecidos a sus antiguos engendros (Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi) Pero todos estos eran débiles, comparados con dos Youkais, así que rápido murieron todos. Mientras acabábamos con ellos, me iba separando de Sesshoumaru.

Para mi sorpresa el viento cortante apareció, y arrastró toda la cortina de veneno que había.

—¿Esperaban llevarse toda la diversión? —gruño emocionado InuYasha, mientras ataca a miles de demonios.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! —le sonreí, mientras seguía destruyendo aquellos demonios.

Los chicos hacían un buen trabajo. Las cosas iban muy parejas hasta que Naraku, comenzó a atacar a mi Sesshoumaru. Podía decir que este le hacía pelea. Pero no podía contra un ser inmortal.

—¡¡Sesshoumaru!! —grite cuando la espada de Aneketsu atravesó su hombro.

Dolida y furiosa me lancé contra Aneketsu. Sentía como mi vista se nublaba y como mis poderes iban en aumento. Sabía muy bien que, aun siendo Youkai no podía con él. Un fuerte viento azoto el lugar.

—…Corran…o morirán…—hable con voz ronca. Esa no era yo, me estaba transformando. Los chicos se ocultaron tras unos árboles, con Sesshoumaru a cuestas. Y en ese momento paso lo que más temía.

—…Es hora de que dejes de ser, una simple marioneta —y aún con los ojos rojos me fui directo hacía Aneketsu, que tenía la forma de Naraku y lo corté por la mitad con mis garras. Los chicos gritaron de emoción cuando la perla calló en el piso.

Pero eso no era todo. Un rayo dio a parar sobre su cuerpo y apareció el ser que tanto odiaba. Tenía su mirada lasciva y la piel pálida; alto de ojos castaños y cabello púrpura. Su traje de batalla como el de Sesshoumaru. Y dos espadas en el cinto.

Me tiré contra él, dando varias estocadas. La transformación aún no se completaba. El solo me esquivaba, sentía como la furia se iba. Hasta que él lo noto y mandó miles de monstruos contra mis amigos. La ira me invadió de nuevo y el proceso se completo. Había crecido veinte centímetros más, el cabello lo tenía rojo, y los ojos también. Un sensual traje apareció y con éste mis doce guardianes.

—…Ahora morirás Aneketsu. La última vez se te dio un ultimátum, pero has desobedecido.

Definitivamente aquello no era yo. Me veía hacer todas esas cosas. Pero simplemente no era yo. Los recuerdos hermosos estaban sellados y solo podía ser espectadora de todo lo que pasaba. Mientras atacaba a Aneketsu perdí visión total de los chicos.

***

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podemos solo sentarnos a ver! —rugió molesto InuYasha. Sesshoumaru solo estaba intentando mantenerse con vida. La herida lo había atravesador por completo, casi tocándole el corazón.

Veía a su mujer pelear. Y no podía creer que fuera ella, aquella mirada tan lúgubre y sin sentimientos no podía ser de Kagome. Mientras el monje le ponía los vendajes, miraba el grupo como se desesperaba. Cuando miles de monstruos los atacaron, todos se unieron, no había discriminación, ni raza. Solo un grupo tratando de sobrevivir. Atacaron en conjunto, unidos y ganaron si muchos esfuerzo.

—¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! Eso es ahora una pelea de mayor grado —gimió desesperada sango.

—¡Es cierto! Pero esto no acabará bien —los ojos de Kikyo se aguaron, igual que los de sango.

—¡Lo mejor será sentarnos a esperar! No queremos que nada le pase a la Srta. Kagome —todos asintieron y miraba preocupados la batalla. Todo había comenzado de manera estrepitosa, sin prepararse.

Luego de varios minutos, la pelea se volvió dispareja. Aneketsu había atacado a uno de los guardianes, uno de apariencia muy parecida a la de Sesshoumaru. Kagome se había vuelto como loca. Éste yacía mal herido en sus brazos, y ella furica, azotó el viento y un rayo calló en el piso.

—¡NO mi lady! Si lo hace nunca más podrá regresar —gimió el guardián desesperado.

—Esto se salió de control.

—¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿Has perdido habilidades? Cada vez te vuelves más humana. Eres patética.

El aire volvió a rugir y el rayo dejo ver una espada. La espada era de diamante. Con La base de oro blanco, con esmeraldas y rubíes. Al sacarla de la tierra y al contacto de sus manos, el filo de la espada se volvió rojo como una llama. Todo sintieron estremecerse cuando está desplegó la en todo su esplendor.

—¡Pagaras por todo!!! —y con un movimiento rápido. La blandió y una ráfaga de viento, envuelto por una flama lo envolvió quemándolo. Los gritos se escuchaban, el había caído al piso y se retorcía de dolor. Está fue hasta el y pasando la llamarada le arranco el corazón—. Te lo dije, no debías hacerme enfurecer.

—¡Tu me pertenecías! —logró vociferar aún en su dolor.

—Nunca lo hice.

Y sin más se paró se dio media vuelta y en ese momento. Todo desapareció, Aneketsu murió y la perla estaba intacta en el piso. Todos se acercaron con paso vacilante, mientras eran escrutados por una fuerte mirada.

—¡Bien hecho Kagome! —le felicitaron sus amigos. Pero está solo los veía confundida.

—La que ven ahora no era su amiga. Este es Lady Goddes. Kagome solo era su versión humana, e inclusive Youkai —hablo uno de los guardianes, que Shippo pudo reconocer como Eriol.

—¿Cómo hacemos para que vuelva en si? —hablo el pequeño. Todos lo miraron y se quedaron atentos, esperando una respuesta.

—Ya no se puede. —Hablo el tercer guardián. Éste tenía una mirada tan dulce y apacible, tan parecida a la de Kagome—. Ella se a unido a nosotros.

—¿Cómo que se unió a ustedes? —rugió InuYasha.

—A pasado a ser parte, de una de las memorias de nuestra señora. Ahora no es más que un recuerdo sellado —hablo Retsu.

En ese momento la perla rodó hasta ellos. _Kagome_ se las había acercado.

—Solo ustedes pueden desear que yo vuelve a ser mortal. Ya no me quedan los poderes suficientes, para estar mucho tiempo aquí. Gracias por ser de gran ayuda —en ese momento se volteó donde Sesshoumaru, que la miraba con frialdad. Pero bajo esa capa pudo sentir la mezcla de sentimientos, amor, rabia, despecho, tristeza. ¿Cómo podía irse, cuando lo que más amaba esta ahí?

Kikyo antes de que alguien lo pensara. Tomo la perla.

—¡Perla creada por Midoriko! ¡Fusión de miles de demonios! Una fiel servidora ha venido a pedirte un deseo —todo se ilumino y una luz rosácea impidió que la vieran.

—¡Dime Kikyo! ¿Cuál es tu deseo? —el cuerpo de la perla se regeneró frente a ella, con la forma de Midoriko.

—Deseo. Deseo. ¡Que Kagome vuelva ser Youkai! Y que cada quien sea feliz con quien le corresponda.

—Así será —la luz creció y todo se volvió blanco. Segundos después Kagome yacía junto a ellos con su forma Youkai.

—¡Kagome! —gritaron todos y se fueron hasta ella.

—¡¡Chicos!!! ¡¡Pensé que nunca podría regresar!! ¡¡Dios que asustada estaba!! —en eso los doce guardianes aparecieron—. Gracias Kikyo.

Amabas se abrazaron, hasta que Kikyo se retorció en el piso de dolor. Su cuerpo de barro se partía, las puertas del infierno se abrieron. Está gritaba del dolor, miles de los engendros que se llevaban las almas al otro mundo la arrastraron, y consigo se la llevaron.

—¡¡Kikyo!! ¡¡NO!! —grito histérico InuYasha.

—Tranquilo —susurro Kagome. Con un movimiento las llamas desparecieron y con su traje de sacerdotisa apareció nuevamente. Pero esta vez, estaba con vida. InuYasha se quedo perplejo, Su Kikyo estaba viva, viva, viva para él. La emoción lo embargo y corrió hasta ella. La tomo de la cintura y le plantó un enorme beso.

Todos miraron la escena con cariño. Luego aplaudieron y miraron a una tierna pareja, que aún no confirmaba nada.

—Miroku, es hora —le alentó Kagome. Éste trago grueso y se acerco a Sango un poco vacilante. Esta solo lo miro sin entender, hasta que el se arrodillo.

—Este. Disculpen, pero. ¿Podría ser personal? —todos asintieron y caminaron, dejándolos solos.

Éste la tomo de la mano y la guió a unas termales que estaban cerca. Tomados de la mano la sentó en una rama de un árbol, que sobresalía del piso.

—Sango. Yo sé que no he sido el mejor acompañante, ni el mejor amigo. Te he tocado muchas veces, y he coqueteado con otras mujeres, frente a ti. Pero quiero que sepas, que tú eres la mujer de mi vida. No podría imaginarme al lado de otra persona que no seas tú.

Sango lloraba silenciosamente. Este la miraba con ternura. Ella intento hablar pero el la silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

—Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Aunque yo no sea el mejor hombre —bajo la mirada.

—¡Claro que no! —se calló abruptamente. Con la mirada gacha hablo—. Yo te amo, Miroku.

—…Sango…—susurro. Le tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo—. Yo también te amo. ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —en eso saco un pequeño cofre de terciopelo.

Sango con cuidado lo tomo. Temblorosa por las lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos. Esta se mordió los labios y abrió sus ojos al ver un hermoso anillo. Era de oro y tenía una linda piedra, parecía ser un rubí, dentro había en dorado dos iniciales SM.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo! —grito y se lanzó contra él, pero éste antes le coloco el anillo.

—Te amo, Sango. Te amo con locura —en el piso se coloco encima de ella. Acaricio su rostro, delineo sus labios. Le sonrió y lentamente se acerco a sus labios. Primero los rozó, con cariño, con amor. Luego los posó con delicadeza, pidiéndole permiso a su dama para explorar su boca. Se paro y la abrazó con fuerza mientras, se la comía besos. Apretaba su cintura y acariciaba su nuca con cariño, tanto así que Sango gimió levemente—. Vamos, es hora de regresar.

La saco de aquel lugar, porque estaba seguro que si seguían le haría el amor ahí mismo. Y no quería, quería que Sango se casara con él siendo aún virgen. La tomo de la mano y la abrazó a su cuerpo mientras caminaban.

***

—¿Por qué no regresan? Seguro están haciendo de sus cochinadas —InuYasha estaba histérico. Aunque se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando noto que sus orejita habían desaparecido, para dar pasó a dos orejas puntiagudas. Y una luna que se pintaba en su frente.

—Seguro están hablando —le regaño Kikyo. Mientras lo besaba.

—Sí. Eres un mal pensando —le regaño Shippo.

Kagome intento buscar a su hombre. Pero no lo encontró. Su corazón latió rápido. No sentía cerca su presencia.

—¡Ya vuelvo chicos! —y se fue en veloz carrera. Sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba herido. Cómo lo había olvidado. A unos quince minutos lo encontró. Estaba recostado en un árbol, cerca de un lago—. ¡Sesshoumaru! —gimió y se lanzó contra él.

Al verlo herido intento desnudarlo, pero sus manos no la dejaron. Éste le enviaba una mirada tan fría que le erizo todo el cuerpo.

—No seas tonto. Déjame curarte —pero el no sé dejaba. Hasta que Kagome se largó a llorar—. Pensé que te perdía. Pensé que ibas a morir. Rayos, nunca debí exponerte de esa forma. Perdóname, y luego te olvide. Te deje a la deriva sabiendo que estabas herido.

Con los ojos empapados en lágrimas se intento poner de pie. Pero Sesshoumaru solo la había tomado de la mano con tanta delicadeza.

—Me sentí un inútil al no poder protegerte —y cuando dijo esto volteo su rostro. Así que eso era, su orgullo de macho alfa estaba herido. Soltó un bufido y lo comenzó a curar. Con solo lamer su herida está sanó. Su saliva tenía más propiedades curativas.

Con cariño se sentó encima de sus piernas. Mientras se miraban cara a cara.

—Ya no estás solo Sesshoumaru. Ahora me tienes a mí, y juntos podemos protegernos. Completa el ritual hazme tu hembra.

Este la miro un poco incrédulo. Pero podía oler su decisión. Con cariño la beso, bajo sus manos por toda su espalda y le comenzó a sacar el kimono. Ella solo gemía y se dejaba llevar por el placer. Cuando ambos estaban sudorosos, agitados y a punto de un gran clímax Sesshoumaru se acerco a su cuello y la marcó hundiendo sus colmillos en su cuello. Y así ambos acabaron en un agitado placer.

Hola le agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído mi Fan Fic. Quiero decirle de verdad apreció sus comentarios. Y venía decirles que éste es el ante-penúltimo capitulo. El epilogo lo pondré en un día o dos más o menos.

Repito. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.


	15. Epilogo

El Final.

Un día muy especial.

Era un bonito día muy soleado y fresco.

—¡Estás hermosa! —sonrió feliz la azabache que veía a su mejor amiga vestida con un hermoso kimono ceremonial.

—¡Gracias! Pensé que éste día nunca llegaría —la castaña estuvo a punto de derramar unas tiernas lágrimas.

—No llores Sango, si no el maquillaje se escurrirá —la amenazó feliz Kagome. Sango lucía preciosa, el kimono era blanco con detalles en un rosado muy pálido. El maquillaje era leve: rimel contra agua, una sombra rosada y los labios carmesí. El tocado era alto y envuelto una diadema finalizaba en el medio del moño.

—¡Hay amiga, gracias por todo esto! —y ahí las lágrimas fluyeron, ambas se abrazaron y salieron al encuentro. Al final del pasillo estaba un monje budista y dos cojines. Todos se levantaron al ver a la novia llegar. Kagome la llevo hasta donde Miroku que vestía perfecto para la ocasión el Kimono azul ceremonial le quedaba perfecto, su rostro se ilumino como prado en primavera.

—Si le haces daño, me encargaré de matarte —le amenazó Kagome y el color carmín de sus ojos acrecentaron sus palabras, Miroku sonrió nervioso.

—No creó, es la mujer que amo —y sin más tomo las manos de Sango girándose al monje. Todos estaban ahí Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Kikyo, Kaede, Shippo, Rin e inclusive Jaken. Era algo pequeño y dulce todos estaba tomados de la mano y en paz. El rictus empezó y el monje les puso una soga de flores y les dio un vaso de vino sobre un pañuelo blanco, los dos lo tomaron y bebieron del líquido rojo al terminar todos aplaudieron eufóricos. Miroku tomó a su esposa y la besó en los labios con amor, enterneciendo a todos.

El día había sido muy lindo. Se habían quedado en un pequeño palacio que Sesshoumaru había construido para ellos y celebraban. Kikyo había sido convertida en una Youkai igual que InuYasha, los únicos humanos eran Rin y la feliz pareja.

En la noche en la habitación de Kagome, está veía el horizonte. Unos brazos la tomaron por detrás y la acercaron a un duro cuerpo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí sola? —la voz de Sesshoumaru la hizo erizar.

—Nada solo tomaba un poco de fresco —rehuyó dándole la cara y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él.

—Ya vamos a tomar la foto —le avisó tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella le sonrió y posó sus labios sobre los de él en una suave caricia.

—Entonces bajemos —y tomándolo de la mano fueron hasta donde todos estaban. Eriol uno de los guardianes sostenía la cámara fotográfica mientras todos se arreglaban.

—Digan whisky —todos rieron. Adelante estaban los _niños _ y atrás las parejitas antes de que tomaran la foto Kagome se acerco al oído de de su esposo y le susurró:

—Estoy embarazada —el flash de la foto paso y el retrato quedó muy tierno. Todos abrazaban a sus esposas pero el nuevo padre tomaba a su mujer por la cintura y le daba un candido beso que era correspondido de la misma manera, toda una enorme familia.

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

Hola mis queridas lectoras. Miren me aquí, terminando una de mis historias. Quiero agradecerles a todas, de verdad a todas: Por siempre haber seguido mi Fan Fic, ustedes fueron las principales motivadoras de que esto se realizara. Sobre todo a mi nii-chan (aunque realmente no lo seas). Lolichan36. De verdad te he tenido presente, siempre me acuerdo y me doy animos sabiendo que te tengo como lectora.

Les digo que en este momento lloro, lloraré y lo tendré siempre grabado en mi mente. Esta historia comenzo, como inspiración de otra. Fue con la que entendí que de verdad me gustaba escribir y que ahora me siento mal, al saber que como todo lo lindo, llega su fin.

De verdad, gracias. Por estar ahí, y dejar su mensaje. Aunque a veces no diga mucho, para mi es muy importante. De verdad.

**De verdad gracias, mis queridas lectoras.**

**Y esto no es una despedida, es un hasta luego...**

**Gracias.  
**


End file.
